


为了无法忘却的悲伤

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: LOFTER搬运【阅前说明】FF14的DK职业任务50-70级剧情同人，本文内无CP，但有奥尔光作为背景。故事的时间节点发生在4.0主线任务“红莲之狂潮”结束以后，4.1主线任务“新的冒险”之前。私设光全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”，是黑衣森林出身的精灵女性吟游诗人。在进入伊修加德不久后遇见弗雷并开始了作为暗黑骑士的修行。关于这个故事已经写在前面（https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042437）了，这里不再赘述。在进攻阿拉米格王宫之前，已经做好了转为暗黑骑士的准备（https://www.chongya.com/update/c4e23e8fd5634f8791b8207512c038f8）。在杀死神龙解放阿拉米格后，正式以暗黑骑士的身份公开亮相。
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	1. 回忆之潮

我曾经听过一个说法：光与暗相伴相生，光明寻找黑暗，而黑暗也在呼求光明。

与弗雷——或者说，与我的阴影和解时，我以为我已经理解了这句话的内涵。但很快，在与莉艾勒、希德勒格一道面对伊丝特丽德，亲眼见证那位哈罗尼祭司对自己的正教信念和家族名誉陷入疯狂偏执，又目睹了被伊修加德当作光明化身的教皇为了终结千年战争而不惜献祭对他忠心耿耿的苍穹骑士团也要召唤托尔丹以蛮神姿态降临之后……我知道，我对这句话的理解还是太粗浅了。

等到我可以坦然无惧地公开挥动双手大剑迎战吞噬了伊尔伯德和芝诺斯扭曲灵魂的神龙，可以在阿拉米格王宫的空中花园里泰然自若地迎接诸国领袖疑惑的目光之后，我以为自己已经完全理解了这句话。

然而很快，阿拉米格解放后短暂却并不轻松的伊修加德之行，终于让我意识到，可能我要用一生的时间，在“光之战士”和“暗黑骑士”的身份之间反复徘徊思考，才能真正理解它的含义吧。

因为在这趟本以为是放松身心的旅途中，我遇见了密斯托，一个我会铭记终身的人。

严格来说，那孩子的本名并非如此。“密斯托”是伊修加德云雾街的孤儿们共用的姓氏，但从认识到结束，他始终没有透露过自己的名字，我也只能姑且以这个假名字称呼他。

遇见密斯托，是在我接受艾默里克邀请，随他一道返回伊修加德后不久。

对我来说，从来没有哪一座城市，会像伊修加德这样激起我最复杂的情感。这座常年冰封飘雪的千年古都承载过我最深切的恨，也留给我最刻骨铭心的爱……千年战争业已结束，对异国工匠敞开大门的伊修加德正焕发出前所未有的生机，到处洋溢着一种喜气洋洋的明媚色彩——如果不去看云雾街里那些被遗忘的角落的话。

帮助那些留在阴影之中，被光明遗忘的人，正是暗黑骑士的使命。

对于我的选择，希德勒格很是不解。当然，“光之战士”是拯救家国天下的英雄，是要站在光明之中接受人们感激和称赞的；而作为英雄背后的阴影，暗黑骑士则是行走于光照不到的地方，帮助那些光明可能未必会理解的人，随后默默离去，藏身于阴影之中。不管怎么想，选择后者而非前者，简直就是在自讨苦吃。

但……只要一回想起当初狼狈逃窜到伊修加德的自己，我就无法对那些至今仍然被留在阴影中的人置之不理。那时候曾经照亮过我的光，温暖过我的爱，保护过我的手……我希望把这一切都传递出去，传递给他——给他们为之献出生命也要守护的城市，让这份爱因着城市的新生而永远地传递下去。

“终于可以招待朋友来伊修加德做客，我真的是太高兴了！请容许我郑重向你们介绍，这里就是伊修加德四大名门之一——福尔唐家族的宅邸！家主埃德蒙·德·福尔唐正在恭候各位，快来吧，我等不及要介绍你们认识了……”站在终卫要塞前，黑色旗帜上鲜红的独角兽纹章刺痛着我的眼睛。过去的回忆如海啸的潮水一般向我袭来，劈头盖脸地裹挟着我沿着胸口向四肢蔓延的疼痛坠入黑暗的深渊之中。

奥尔什方，伊塞勒，你们看到了吗？今天的伊修加德终于开始修复战争的创伤了，人们再也不必每天担惊受怕来自头顶上的死亡宣告了。我多想……多想你们可以在这里，可以亲眼看一眼你们以生命换来的这个新伊修加德啊！

哪怕只是一会儿就好，真的……好希望你们可以回来啊！

等我清醒过来，出现在我眼前的是惊慌失措的希德勒格、莫名消失了半边的暗黑骑士灵魂水晶，和一个我从未见过的少年。


	2. 伤心的人

看到密斯托的第一时间，我几乎全身血液都凝固了，脑海中只有一个感叹在反复徘徊。

好像啊……

淡蓝色的长发披散在脑后，碧蓝色的双眼中透着一种既柔和又坚定的神情，穿着宽大厚实罩袍的身躯虽然瘦小，但又透着一种难以言喻的强大而温柔的感觉。

真的，好像啊……好像那两个人的身影同时重叠又转世重生出现在我的面前。

密斯托嗫嚅着承认了自己可能就是导致我的灵魂水晶破碎的元凶，但同时，他又向我们保证说，只要他帮完了要帮助的人，就会把从水晶里吸收走的以太还回来。不过，谈及他要帮助的对象时，密斯托似乎陷入了茫然。他没有说出任何一个明确的名字，而是喃喃自语一般地嘟囔着“丢了东西的人、寂寞的人、伤心的人”这样语焉不详的话。

虽然总觉得这个突然出现的孩子疑点重重，但考虑到一方面他已经承诺说等使命完成就会把“借走的”以太还给我，另一方面我和希德勒格本来也是要四处寻找需要帮助的人，再加上我也对密斯托的“使命”产生了好奇……我们很快就达成了一致：我们帮密斯托找到他需要帮助的人，等他完成使命，就把从灵魂水晶里掠夺走的以太还给我。

伊修加德砥柱层里，往来的不是贵族，就是神殿骑士，或者神学院的祭司。虽然每个与我们擦肩而过的人神色各异，但没有哪个人流露出明显需要帮助的样子。

想来也是，他们或是有家族支持，或是已经将自己的未来完全交托给了战女神。在这种地方，想来应该是找不到会需要来自阴影中帮助的人吧。

在往基础层走的路上，我忍不住问了密斯托，他那讳莫如深的“特殊能力”到底是什么。密斯托停下脚步朝我转头一笑，然后低着头搓弄着罩袍衣襟，喃喃自语一样地说：“我知道一些这座城市的历史。在很长一段时间里，都有人因为失去了重要的的东西而哭泣。如果我能让他们的脸上绽放笑容就好了……”

希德勒格明显没有耐心再听密斯托慢慢说，只是催促他如果走遍基础层还没找到需要帮助的人，就马上把以太还回来。

其实他大可不必这么恶形恶状的。毕竟千年战争不过是刚刚结束，云雾街和云廊那些在战火中被彻底破坏的区域一时半会儿还来不及完全修复。生活在基础层的人群中，肯定会有人需要某种来自阴影之中的帮助。

然而，密斯托发现的第一个帮助对象却是一位贵族——米尤·德·韦南。

在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场上出神思考时，我凑巧听见了米尤和负责重建广场的木匠吵起来的经过。虽然说是吵起来，不过在我注意到他们的时候，米尤的气势已经完全被木匠压了下去，只能垂着头一边扭搅着外套下摆，一边嗫嚅着。

“……本来有神学院的赞助，我们是打算修复这座雕像的，但是现在从你这里接单子不太好。”木匠的这句话就像一块巨石一样，压得原本已经垂头丧气的米尤又矮了一截。

被排斥的人吗？

密斯托轻轻拉了一下我的胳膊，我扭头看他时，却见他正注视着我先前看向的地方。虽然没有言语交流，我还是立刻明白了他的意思：他已经找到了需要帮助的人。

不知道是不是因为被我们注视了太久，米尤离开木匠的工作区后便立刻向我们走过来。她简单地做了自我介绍，也解释了她和木匠争执的起因——修复圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬雕像。这位圣者曾经是一位伟大的龙骑士，也是米尤的表兄，前苍穹骑士团成员伊尼亚斯·德·韦南所憧憬和崇拜的对象。然而在某次针对神殿骑士团的攻击中，立在神殿骑士团总部前广场上的这尊雕像也在龙族眷属的无差别攻击中倒了半边，只剩下圣者的下半身和半截圣剑依旧立在广场中央的水池中。

伊尼亚斯目睹了伊修加德士兵和圣殿骑士团都在战后陷入了沮丧又低落的状态，他坚信如果能修复传说中龙骑士圣者的雕像，一定可以大大激励人们继续战斗的决心。为此，他以极为饱满的热情投入到筹措雕像修缮费用的工作中去，甚至连四大家族都被这位下层贵族出身的苍穹骑士深深打动，慷慨解囊。本以为一切可以就这样顺利推进下去，修复雕像的工作也指日可待。

然而……

我不曾见过伊尼亚斯，就算在魔大陆那场完全靠满腔悲愤支撑着精神和力气的战斗中，我也无从分辨他已经化身为建国十二骑士中的哪一位。我所知道的是，在我带着托尔丹七世召唤蛮神意图以精炼整个伊修加德对抗邪龙的消息归来后，艾默里克选择如实告知了所有民众。

“即使是善意的谎言，一旦被戳穿，造成的伤害一定会比残酷的真相更为深重。伊修加德已经自我蒙蔽了千年，如果要开创一个新的时代，我希望它不要把根基再立于谎言之上。”那时候的代理教皇，后来的上议院议长阁下在解释自己的做法时如此说道。

我完全可以理解他这样选择的原因。只是，当米尤向我描述起后来德南家族的遭遇时，我又忍不住为她和伊尼亚斯难过起来。

虽然艾默里克在宣布托尔丹七世罪状时并没有提及苍穹骑士团，但骑士团参与了前教皇的阴谋这种事早已成为了不言而喻人尽皆知的秘密。曾经炙手可热的苍穹骑士团一夜之间成了人人避之唯恐不及的过街老鼠，不仅四大家族立刻撤回了原本许诺给伊尼亚斯的款项，其他人也立刻闻风而动。最后，除了一开始在家族内和神学院里筹集到的钱，就只剩下原苍穹骑士团同袍们留下的重建款了，而这些钱和修复整座雕像的预算相比，可以说是杯水车薪。

米尤说得累了，就停下来，眯缝着眼睛仰望着只剩下半身的圣像叹气：“我不懂他这样做有什么目的。”她回头看了看我们，又摇摇头，重新把目光转回雕像身上，“不过，我也觉得，修复雕像可以鼓励人们找回往日的荣光。至少在这一点上，他的心愿也是这样的。”

我对苍穹骑士团并没有什么好感，但我依然可以感受到米尤紧锁的眉间蕴含的深切悲伤。不知道该对她说什么，我只能选择保持沉默，等着她继续说下去。

米尤转头朝我苦笑了一下：“我想相信伊尼亚斯——但是现在不管是筹集资金还是委托修理都不顺利……”她的声音渐渐低下去，我只听得清最后一点含在她喉咙里的话，“……对不起，伊尼亚斯……”

因为光明降临而一夕之间落入阴影，又依旧怀抱着对光明的向往的人吗？倒确实很适合由暗黑骑士伸出援手了。不过，从我的角度来看的话，似乎找不出什么帮助米尤的好办法。我转头看向密斯托，他倒是一脸胸有成竹地样子，目光炯炯地直视着米尤，把她看得有些慌张起来。

“如果再让你见到表兄，你就可以打起精神来了吗？”

密斯托突然发问，惊得米尤的马尾辫都弹了好几下。她沉吟了一会儿，才点点头：“如果是伊尼亚斯的话……如果能再见到他的话，我就能坚定自己的信念了吧。”

密斯托微微一笑：“那你找个安静，没有人的地方稍等一会儿，在心里认真回忆着你想要见的那个人。”

米尤一会儿看看密斯托，一会儿看看我：“这孩子是什么意思？他是想鼓励我吗？”

其实对于密斯托到底打算做什么，我心里也没什么底。不过考虑到他一开始跟我说过的话，我还是朝米尤点了点头。

米尤叹了口气：“那我就按他说的试试好了。”她环顾着人来人往的广场，思考了一会儿，又点点头，“要说安静无人的地方，神圣裁判所前面的广场似乎很合适。”

一同往神圣裁判所方向走过去的时候，她一路都在嘟囔：“……我居然会照着一个根本不认识的小孩说的做，我一定是太累了……“

不过，在空无一人的广场花园角落里站定后，米尤依旧按照密斯托所说的那样，一边闭上眼睛，一边虔诚地低语着：“伊尼亚斯……如果可以再见你一面的话……”

是了。虽然这听起来真的很疯狂，可是如果可以和最难以割舍的，已经不会再回来的那个人再见上一面的话，可能我也会情不自禁地照办的吧。

广场上静悄悄的，由于过去的历史留给裁判所的只有恐怖，一般人没有要事都会极力避开这片区域。也正因为如此，金属靴子踏在石质地面上向我们走来的声音也就格外清晰。我循声望去，走在最前面的是密斯托，他身后跟在莉艾勒和希德勒格，而在希德勒格身后，是一个似曾相识的北地精灵。来人留着精干的短发，唇髭修剪得一丝不苟，身着白色底镶蓝色装饰的全身铠——苍穹骑士团的制式铠甲。

毫无疑问，那正是伊尼亚斯。

米尤小跑着迎上前，她问候表兄的声音都随着步伐颤抖起来了。和她相比，伊尼亚斯的回应显得平静得多。

“……名为伊尼亚斯的男人已经追随教皇陛下和韦尔吉纳副团长而去，但我听说你还在继承我的意志修复雕像，所以就想过来跟你道个谢。”他平心静气地解释着自己无法再与家人团聚的理由。

米尤的眼睛马上就润湿了：“继承意志什么的，我才没有那么伟大……我刚才都快要放弃了。”她用力摇头，眼泪随之飞溅，“但是见到你以后，我决定再也不要放弃了。就算你犯下了罪过，但是你的志向也能拯救别人。”

伊尼亚斯露出了微笑。

是啊，当他最初加入苍穹骑士团时，一定还是心存着高远的志向吧。只是这份理想被人利用和扭曲之后，身处漩涡之中的他，可能已经无法独善其身了。

米尤擦了擦脸上的泪水，开始描述将来雕像修复完成时的景象。她的神情变得与几分钟起截然不同，虽然眼中依然满含泪水，但神采飞扬，充满干劲。有了这样的愿景作为激励，即使以后再也见不到伊尼亚斯，她应该也不会再轻易丧失勇气了吧。

广场周围的人渐渐多了起来，希德勒格见状二话不说就把一顶斗篷丢给伊尼亚斯，然后带着他行色匆匆地向着隼巢方向走了。米尤向我们道了谢，沿着相反的方向走了。

我一时不知道自己该往哪边去，倒是密斯托催着我赶快追上希德勒格他们。我听见他语气急促地低声自语：“……他们离米尤越来越远了，说不定……”

说不定？

跟米尤之间的距离又有什么关系？

一种不安的感觉瞬间攫住了我胸口。我不敢再犹豫，以尽可能不引起别人怀疑地快步穿过伊修加德的街道，往隼巢方向赶去。

等在隼巢外一个不引人注意的角落里找到希德勒格和莉艾勒，我立刻明白了那种不安感究竟从何而来：伊尼亚斯早已无影无踪，被斗篷包裹着的只有一团漆黑的阴影，细碎的以太如萤火虫在其中流转翻飞，但不管怎么看都已经没有了人的形状。

希德勒格脸色铁青，莉艾勒则是慌得快哭了。上次看见她这样的表情，还是我带着她穿过库尔扎斯中央高地被神殿骑士团一路追杀的时候。

倒是密斯托一脸淡然，仿佛早有预料一般地朝我们道了歉：“对不起……果然解开了。其实，你们刚刚看见的’伊尼亚斯‘就是这团阴影变成的……”

密斯托一直不愿直接说出的，他所具备的特殊能力，就是把人们思念中的人变为实体。然而这样的“思念之影”必须以那思念的主人为依托才能得以存在，一旦二者之间距离过远，阴影就会变回纯粹的以太能量，也就是他从我的灵魂水晶中“借”走的那些以太。对希德勒格而言，这种凭空看见一个大活人突然出现，然后大活人又变回一团纯粹的能量，大概确实是太超出他的认知范围了，也难怪他会脸色铁青。

双手大剑的一劈之下，阴影与其中流转的以太能量迅速沿着剑刃回流向只剩下了半颗心的灵魂水晶中。水晶微微颤动，延伸出了一小片凝固的黑曜石，然后再无动静。

面对希德勒格怒气冲冲的质问，原本一直很淡定的密斯托也有些慌了。他向我们解释说，从灵魂水晶里抽走的以太可以让他使用五次能力，要把被抽走的以太还回来，就必须在他使用完能力之后，由我完成最后的回收步骤。

当然，最后就是毫无意外的希望我们帮助他完成使命这样的请求。

我很确定，如果不是旁边还站着个莉艾勒的话，希德勒格肯定就当场口吐芬芳了。饶是如此，他也依然忍不住要威胁密斯托要用武力强行让他把以太还回来。

“对不起……但是，我也不是没有做好觉悟……”密斯托眉头紧锁，眼角低垂地看着我。

不，请不要用这样的眼睛，这样的面容看着我。在那双眼睛的注视之下，我根本说不出任何拒绝的话，更不要说任何强硬的言辞。

“有害怕失去重要之人的人，有失去以后伤痛欲绝的人……他们的愿望就是我的愿望，帮助这些人让他们获得幸福就是我的目的。所以，我必须去……”

心里，某个并不想让人看到的地方，仿佛被这低声轻语撬开了一条裂缝。

刺刺的，又痒又痛的感觉，从胸口一直蔓延向全身。

我看了一眼莉艾勒和希德勒格，又回头看向等待着我做出最终决定的密斯托。我当然知道希德勒格说的“武力强行夺回”的意思是什么，可我……我下不了手，只要看到那头长发和那双眼睛，我就无法对他做出任何可能让他难过的事情。而且，我也无法忍受自己看着希德勒格对密斯托动手而自己什么都不做。这样的话，想要修复破损的灵魂水晶，就只剩下了一种办法……

对于我的决定，密斯托立刻就高兴得跳了起来。

希德勒格依旧是一边抱怨发牢骚，一边嘟嘟囔囔着认同了只有我们才能去拯救那些依旧沉溺于悲伤中的人这个使命。但对于之后要怎么去寻找下一个密斯托的帮助对象，我们依旧毫无头绪。


	3. 赎罪的人

无论是皇都的基础层和云雾街，还是紧邻皇都的隼巢，密斯托都没有发现需要他帮助的人。

毕竟，这孩子的能力只能把“思念中的人”实体化，面对诸如“能不能给我们一间房子”或者“好想要一件更暖和的衣服”这样的愿望，他也是爱莫能助。

希德勒格抱怨了一路，连说麻烦。只是说归说，他还是在我们发愁的时候提议去尾羽集落的方向看看。那是一座位于龙堡阴影下，以捕捉和驯养野生陆行鸟为主要产业的小城镇。过去，这里只能依靠参天巨树的遮蔽来躲开空中巨龙的视线，因此一直人丁寥落。不过，在战争已经完全结束的现在，尾羽集落已经变得热闹起来了，多了不少一看就不是猎人的生面孔。

据马塞尚说，这些新来到尾羽集落的人几乎都是从皇都过来的“开拓团”，其中绝大部分都是此前在战争中被俘或是投降的“异端者”，剩下担任“开拓团监督”的则是如今已经下岗再就业的前神圣裁判官。

把原本立场绝对对立，如今又双双没了安身立命之处的双方绑成一个团体打包丢到远离皇都的地方——若非在此之前已经对艾默里克有所了解，我大约肯定会怀疑上院议长兼首相大人是在做什么借刀杀人的打算。

但换个角度想想，既然他们曾经是“异端者”，一定会有人还挂念着什么被留在了过去，如今也无法正大光明地诉说思念的人吧。这样的话，应该可以在这里找到密斯托能够帮助的人。

从马塞尚的小屋出来，我迎面就遇上了莉艾勒。她气喘吁吁地抓住我，说她已经打听到了开拓团有个新来的囚犯每天都在被监督官辱骂毒打，囚犯本人似乎也是一副一心求死的样子，她希望能让密斯托去帮帮他。

在神殿骑士团总部短暂逗留的时候，我从露琪亚和艾默里克那里了解过这个“开拓团”的计划。按照艾默里克所说，历经了千年战争之后，伊修加德过去的“体面”早已捉襟见肘，如今既要重建修复伊修加德城，又要设法让民众可以安居乐业，桩桩件件都是大把花钱的缺口，除了利用起一切可以动用的劳动力，努力为伊修加德开拓财源外，也没有更好的办法了。

我毫不怀疑他也是用这个理由说服伊修加德的保守派不对“异端者”进行复仇，而是允许他们成为“开拓团”，前往云海、龙堡这些过去少有开发的地方进行拓荒，寻找让伊修加德吃饱吃好的解决方案。不过，在具体的执行层面上，显然并不会像理想中那么美好……

莉艾勒并不知道我在想什么，她说完了那个名叫罗蒂的囚犯的情况，又嘟嘟囔囔地搓着衣襟：“……比起被关在牢里，还是外面比较好，但是被打骂就……”她打了个哆嗦，没再说下去。

是想起了被自己亲生母亲关到暗无天日的牢房里，又被当作泄愤对象的往事了吧。我摘下铁手套，轻轻抚了抚莉艾勒的后背，让她重新从回忆回到当下的现实里来。

“被人打骂是很痛苦的事吗？”密斯托突然冒出来的声音惊得我差点没跳起来。

我还在组织语言的时候，莉艾勒就抢先一步给密斯托做了讲解。密斯托那双晴空一般的眼睛立刻蒙上了云翳，他轻轻地叹了口气：“希望我能让她打起精神……”

那样叹气的神情，与那晚在翻腾云海的篝火边见过的面容，轻而易举地就重叠在了一起。

找到目标并没有花费我们太多时间，毕竟在村边新开垦的农田上，零星分布的垦荒者中间，一个正在高声骂骂咧咧，对眼前毫无反抗之力的女性大打出手甚至还上脚踢的监督官实在是想不注意到都难。而那个一直垂着头道歉的，看起来有些似曾相识的女人，应该就是我们要找的人了。

在她抬起头的一瞬间，我下意识地倒吸了一口凉气——竟然是她，罗蒂！

拜她所赐，我现在已经对没有经过自己检验的酒水都抱有了极大的警惕，甚至还在之前造访乌尔达哈的时候短暂地在炼金术士行会里学了些鉴别毒药和快速检验饮料的法子。虽然面对蛮神时我已经有了足够的自信，但这具身体毕竟还是普通人类的凡胎肉身，在毒药的面前并不会有什么特别过人的抵抗力。

当然，万幸当时罗蒂掺在酒里的只是一点点的昏睡药，除了让我没有办法在第一时间清醒过来阻止她或者阻止埃马内兰发出那个极其不负责任的命令之外，没有造成更严重的后果。但这件事留给我最深刻的教训，大概就是：从今往后不能再随便相信任何递过来的酒水饮料了。

而对于罗蒂本人，我很难对她有什么怨恨或是愤怒。透过超越之力，我见到过在恋人的墓前悲痛欲绝的她。我很清楚，那种因极度的悲伤转化为复仇的火焰一旦燃起，绝不是一纸和平条约就可以平抑下去的。事实上，在内心深处某个绝不会公之于众的地方，我甚至有几分暗自庆幸托尔丹七世敢于冒天下之大不韪请神上身召唤蛮神托尔丹降临，给了我一个于公于私都近乎完美的复仇理由，也给那时候灼烧着我身心的复仇之火一个最佳的倾泻方向。

倘不，若是把我放在罗蒂那种明明只能靠满腔的悲愤支撑生命却偏偏没了复仇方向的状态下，我简直无法想象会变成什么样。以我对自己的了解，在那种痛苦的噬咬下，我的内心所能孕育出的黑暗恐怕也是千百倍于罗蒂的。

我简单地向身边的三个人解释了罗蒂此前的经历，也说了她曾经被埃马内兰手下的弓箭手重伤然而又在伤愈后亲眼目睹了伊修加德与龙族缔结合约的事情。对此，希德勒格只是摇头慨叹说我太过轻信他人，密斯托的眼睛倒是一下子亮了起来：“……既然她是因为恋人死了才做出了坏事，那……假如她再见到那个人，是不是就可以打起精神赎罪了呢？”

我无法回答这样的问题。

希德勒格倒是马上就表示了反对，理由是罗蒂和米尤并不一样。毕竟米尤并不知道苍穹骑士团的下落，所以看到伊尼亚斯只会为他的“幸存”而欣喜若狂。但罗蒂早就知道自己的恋人已经死在了龙族的攻击中，即使密斯托变出了她的恋人，可能也只会是徒增伤悲而不会让她打起精神。

对此，密斯托只是轻轻摇了摇头：“可是再这样下去，她的心一定会因为悲伤坏掉的……”他凝视着在村边荒地上任凭监督官打骂也一声不吭的罗蒂，过了好一会儿，才下定决心地点点头，“我听到了很多声音……因为失去而悲伤、愤怒、痛苦的声音，还有那种祈求相见的声音……”密斯托的声音越来越小。他回头看着我，嘴唇微微翕动，又没有再说下去，只是垂下眼睑看向我的鞋子。

是啊，即使已经知道“那个人”不会再回来了，但在心底深处，还是会有一个细微的声音在祈求再一次的相遇——哪怕只是在梦里。

希德勒格闷哼一声，又撇撇嘴。看得出，他依旧不相信密斯托的说法，不过这个计划的核心是帮助密斯托完成使命，所以即使仍有疑虑，他也会开始考虑如何完成任务而不是继续说风凉话。

不等我或者密斯托再说什么，一看见监督官撇下罗蒂气哼哼地走了，希德勒格就立刻安排好了每个人的事情：他们三人去把罗蒂带到村外不引人注意的地方，由密斯托来安排让罗蒂和她的恋人相见；我去和那个监督官“交涉”一番，让他好好改改对待囚犯的态度。这样做一来是避免我出现影响罗蒂的情绪，二来也可以确保罗蒂之后的生活状态稍稍改善，让她可以更多去考虑未来而不是惦记着追寻恋人而去。

“罪人必须偿还罪过——但她应该用劳动来赎罪，而不是忍受虐待。”希德勒格瞪着正慢慢挖着荒地上石块的罗蒂，神情肃穆地为这番安排做了总结。

我朝他点头，以示完全理解他的意思。然后，我们就分头朝相反的方向走去。

虽然没有想到在千年战争终结之后，依然需要暗黑骑士的大剑来解决潜藏于“正义”之下的罪恶。不过回想起此前为了保护莉艾勒而毫不犹豫对神殿骑士和神圣裁判官挥剑的经历，我也不得不承认，这种邪恶或许是人与生俱来的，如果我们直视它，或许它还不会变得如此面目憎狞；但如果我们抱紧某些“光明”的身份、口号、信念，决然否定这种“恶”的存在，那它一定会变成比黑暗更恐怖的“光明”，然后肆无忌惮地伤害更多的人。

和监督官的交涉过程没有任何值得一提的地方：这位前神圣裁判官不仅将自己纯粹的暴力行为美化为“教育”，甚至还试图用赏金招呼人来帮他对抗我。最后，我也只能用一顿早有准备的痛殴来终结掉这场毫无意义的谈话。我把失去意识的监督官安置在一棵树荫下，然后匆匆赶去找密斯托他们。

赶到尾羽集落的另一边时，我正好看见罗蒂背对着我们，有些语不成声地向一个我从来没见过的男人说着话：“……我真的……好想再见你一面……”她抬起胳膊抹了一把脸，“我无数次告诉自己你回不来意味着什么……但是我又痛苦又伤心，我的心里充满了愤怒和悲伤……”

她抽噎着，向前一步紧紧抓住了男人的胳膊：“比起被人骂还苟且偷生，还不如真的去死呢。但是，我觉得你一定会这么跟我说……”

陌生的男人抬起手，轻轻抚过罗蒂的脸颊，他的脸上浮现出柔和的朦胧笑意：“悲伤是杀不死你的，罗蒂。既然这么痛苦，你就从心里把和我有关的回忆都忘掉吧。”

罗蒂抓住了他的手，拼命摇头：“怎么可以呢？我已经下定决心了，还记得你的人只有我了，不管再怎么悲惨，我都要努力活下去。”

胸口一阵阵刺痛，罗蒂的每一句话，都像一根针直直扎进我心口最柔软的地方。眼睛里又热又酸，我只能拼命眨眼，强迫自己把眼眶里滚烫的液体沿着鼻腔一路滚落到喉咙口，然后勉强咽下这苦涩的味道。

我已经不记得是什么时候在让泰尔老师借给我的书里读到过这样的话：一个生命的终结，会经历三次死亡。第一次是当心脏不再跳动，身体变得冰冷，再不会回应任何呼唤；第二次是当葬礼结束，人群散去，活人中间再也没有了逝者的一席之地；第三次是当最后一个还记得逝者的人也离开人世，世界上关于此人的一切记载也已经烟消云散。

所以，只要这纪念仍旧可以延续，也就意味着离去的人依然以某种形式驻留在活着的人身边，也就意味着他们还没有最终死去。

罗蒂的声音把我从神游中拽了出来，回过神时，我注意到她正直视着我的眼睛：“……这都是你做的吗？”

密斯托跨前一步挡在我前面，用力地摇头：“是我做的！我……因为我看到你很伤心，希望能帮你打起精神……如果这么做是错的话，我会道歉的，但是这不关叶达的事！”

罗蒂的神情稍稍缓和了一些，她朝密斯托摇摇头，嘴角慢慢地往上扯了扯：“没关系，我不会责怪你的。没想到像我这种人也会有人关心，不好意思，没法如你所愿……“说着，她朝密斯托微微鞠躬致意，转头看向我，为她当初在我的苹果酒里下药的事情郑重其事地道了歉。

我万万没有想到她会就当初把我牵扯进隼巢暴动的事件道歉。事实上，即使没有她那杯掺了昏睡药的酒，早已深度卷入伊修加德各种动荡漩涡中的我也不可能从当时混乱的局面中抽身而退。不过，当罗蒂问我这样不断战斗，是否有什么想要守护的东西的时候，我还是迟疑了。

若说没有，那简直是骗人的。但如果要说有，一时间又不知道要从何说起。

想要守护住伊修加德来之不易的和平局面，让这座浸透了鲜血和泪水的城邦重新变成传说中的“山巅明珠”，让那两个人的心愿可以随着这座城市的新生化为永恒。

想要守护住刚刚解放的阿拉米格和多玛，最好能让这两个地方燃起的红莲之火烧遍被帝国强占的行省，让帝国的阴影退去，让人们可以按着自己的天性，通过创造和劳动建立一个更美好的家园。

想要守护艾欧泽亚现在难得的平静，不希望第七灵灾那样的灾难再降临，希望第七星历可以长长久久地延续下去，让更多人可以安安稳稳地过上平静简单的生活。

想要守护住拂晓的同伴们，不想让暗之战士的悲剧在自己和同伴们的身上重演，让“守护艾欧泽亚”的使命可以在我们的手上代代相传下去……

我张了几次嘴，但最后还是变成了沉默地点头。

罗蒂笑了起来。她说，在伊修加德的穷人中间，很早就有过关于不带盾牌，为守护某些重要的人或者事物而不停战斗的骑士的传说。

“希望你今后也能百战百胜，今后也许也会碰上令人伤心的事，但我相信你一定能战胜它。”她说着，又朝我们鞠了一躬，“我会再试着努力活下去的。”说完，她没有再回头看我们或是被留在原地的那个男人的身影，而是转身离开了。随着她越走越远，魔法变幻出来的人形也越来越模糊，最终再度变成了纯粹的阴影和以太。

脑海中，不知何故回响起了从来没有听他说过，但是不管怎么想又完全是他风格的话语：“挚友，我对你有着完全的信任，没有丝毫怀疑。我相信不管是什么样的困难，都不会将你击倒……希望苦尽甘来的你能够露出非常棒的笑容。”

闭上眼睛的瞬间，他的笑容更清晰地浮现在了我的眼前，就像过去每一次我风尘仆仆地抵达巨龙首营地或是伊修加德时一样。可现在的我，只要试着展露笑容，眼泪就会决堤而出，完全无法控制。

风吹过时，我感觉到脸上有着两道冰凉的触感，还有密斯托在轻轻推着我的胳膊。

是啊，该收回被他“借”走的以太了。

随着阴影消失，灵魂水晶缺失的半个心形又填上了一小块。

下一次，我们要去哪里找这个孩子要帮助的人，又会遇到什么样的事情呢？

如果可以的话，我也好想再见到他啊……哪怕是借助本不应当使用的力量，哪怕明明知道根本不是他本人，也真的……真的好想再见他一面啊！


	4. 云海的回忆

罗蒂离开后，密斯托就一直垂头丧气坐在一块大石头上。不用问也知道，他还在为罗蒂的事情耿耿于怀。不管我再怎么安慰他，告诉他罗蒂应该还是得到激励了，所能得到的依然只有不断的道歉。

是因为无法控制的眼泪到底还是被他看见了吗？

希德勒格轻拍了一下我的肩膀，朝旁边偏了偏头。意思很明显，是想让我跟他过去，让密斯托一个人冷静冷静。不过，最终从他嘴里说出来的内容还是让我大吃了一惊:“我说，我们带上那家伙，去一趟以前去过的棉花球——啊不是——莫古力之家如何？”

“去翻云雾海？”莉艾勒跟我一样莫名其妙得厉害，大概是怕没说清楚，她又赶紧补了一句，“去那里没有人可以帮啊。”

希德勒格摇摇头，扭头看向远处在万里晴空下熠熠生辉的龙堡山巅：“我还是小孩子的时候，每次灰心丧气了，师父就会带我到高处去。从高处眺望地上那些变小了的东西，总能让我打起精神……”

这个平时一脸凶相的敖龙族男人可能还没有意识到，他说这番话的时候，脸上露出了少有的温柔神情。那神情与一个我从未见过的精灵族男人重叠了起来，那个身影站在一处山顶的平台上，正回头微笑着看向身后的人族和精灵族小男孩。

希德勒格肯定不知道我在他的脸上看到了什么，他自顾自地嘟囔着：“如果去了那里也不行，那家伙要是去了那里还灰心丧气的话，我就不管他了。”说完，他又瞟了我一眼。

我忍不住笑了起来，朝他点点头：“那就一起去吧，莉艾勒肯定也想去见见莫古力了。”

莉艾勒高兴得差点没跳起来：“感觉就像大家一起去旅行呢！”

尽管看起来密斯托对于去莫古力之家这件事本身并没有太高的热情，不过他也同意了这个安排，一言不发地跟着我们朝翻腾云海进发。一路上我和希德勒格也都相顾无言，倒是莉艾勒很有兴致地给密斯托说着以前我们去往龙堡高地的事情。

第一次见到莉艾勒时，她还是跟在希德勒格身边，一个畏畏缩缩的影子。如今，在摆脱了科丽尼恩家族的阴影后，她是真的变得开朗了很多。这种“确实是守护了某样东西”的欢欣感觉，对我来说就是一项极为难得的馈赠了。

回想起来，在库尔札斯的荒野上遇见希德勒格，似乎还是昨天刚刚发生过的事情，但又远得好像是多年前的往事。

我还记得，突然出现在我眼前的这个敖龙族男人，自称是弗雷的同门师兄弟的希德勒格，在第一次见面的长谈中，就毫不客气地向我展示了隐藏在伊修加德光明磊落外袍下面那些见不得人的阴暗之处，以及他选择修行暗黑骑士之道的原因。而那时候，我不过刚刚与自己的阴影和解，也才刚刚开始明白那种从第一次握住剑就娴熟得仿佛与生俱来的战斗技巧从何而来。对于是否要沿着这样一条由荆棘、鲜血和眼泪铺成的道路继续走下去，当时的我依然充满了犹疑。

直到阿尔菲诺和塔塔露被莫名其妙地指控为“异端者”，而我只能利用决斗审判这种更莫名其妙的方式为他们争得清白之后，我才终于确信，希德勒格所言不虚。而亲自与教皇会谈后，他那种理直气壮坦然承认自己在和“无影”合作的架势，让我由不得开始考虑自己是否需要锻炼一下这种自称“黑暗”的力量。于是，从教皇厅出来之后，我便直奔忘忧骑士亭找希德勒格去了。

也就是那时候，我认识了莉艾勒，一个瘦小不安的精灵少女，被瓦努族咒法师、幻术师行会会长艾·斯密·雅恩都认为拥有与她瘦小身躯绝对不匹配的巨大灵魂。

当时，希德勒格自称正在探寻他的师父生前所说的“暗黑骑士的奥义”，他把“在神殿骑士和神圣裁判官的追杀下保护好莉艾勒”这个使命当做了通往领悟奥义的道路。

“暗黑骑士的力量源于自身的负面感情，但该感情不过是力量源头的一个支流而已……只有掌握了真正的源头，暗黑骑士才会获得真正的强大，即使抛头颅、洒热血，也不会退缩。”这是希德勒格的师父关于暗黑骑士力量来源的解释，他也是这样告诉我的。在和弗雷——或者说借用了弗雷的身体的阴影相处的短暂时间里，我已经意识到了那些被斥为“负面”的情感本身其实并无可怕之处。如果一定要说的话，大概就是它们会导致人失去对自己的控制这一点会让人心生畏惧吧。

那么，抛却“负面”之后，就意味着暗黑骑士的奥义来源于“情感”。而“情感”的源头……那个答案似乎已经呼之欲出， 偏偏像是在路上与某个看起来非常眼熟的人擦肩而过，无论如何就是想不起来对方的名字，还在绞尽脑汁回忆时，对方早已走远了。

直到去过了索姆阿尔灵峰，与维德弗尼尔和其他圣龙眷属直接接触过之后，我才找到了可以解答这个问题的钥匙——从莉艾勒的身世之谜开始探寻。毕竟，既然希德勒格把这个问题当做是通往暗黑骑士奥义的道路，而且艾·斯密会长的暗示又已经如此明显，那么问明白了莉艾勒身世之谜，或许也就可以顺便借此机会找到探寻暗黑骑士奥义的线索了。而要搞明白莉艾勒身上的谜团，找到神殿骑士一直对她穷追不舍的原因，直接向最有可能和她产生直接关系的龙族提问，可能就是最简单最直接的办法了。

虽然已经做好了心理准备，但当垂死的老龙说出真相的瞬间，我还是震惊得说不出话来：莉艾勒的双亲中有一方曾经饮下龙血并获得了化身为龙的能力，在饮血者完全变身为龙之前，所孕育出的孩子依然会保持着人类的外形，但又已经具备了龙族的力量。换句话说，在莉艾勒的身上混合了人类与龙族的血脉——这是伊修加德最大的禁忌。自然，她也就成了正教欲处之而后快的眼中钉，肉中刺。

而对于我们想要追问的另一个答案，关于暗黑骑士的奥义，老龙却沙哑地笑着跟我们打起了哑谜：“……负面情感的源头？也就是一颗强大的守护之心？在我看来，你们已经掌握了其中的奥秘……”

来不及琢磨清楚这番没头没尾的话究竟指向什么，我们就在返回伊修加德的当天收到了莉艾勒身世之谜的另一半拼图——来自神圣裁判官伊丝特丽德的决斗通知，以及临别时莉艾勒脱口喊出的“妈妈”。

在那之前，我从来没有想到过，一个母亲可以如此憎恨从自己身体里孕育出来，血脉相连的孩子。我也无从知道如此强烈的憎恨的源头究竟是这个无辜的孩子，还是那个欺骗了自己的男人，抑或那个被异端者欺骗了感情的自己。

不过，即使不透过超越之力，我也完全想象得到：当自以为熟悉的枕边人化为正教的死敌，以傲慢的龙族眷属姿态扬长而去的那一刻，眼前这位脸色铁青的裁判官会用怎样的神色看向身边拥有那个男人一半血脉的孩子，又是用怎样的语气下令将这个懵然无知的孩子投入监狱，逼迫她否定和自己的关系。

莉艾勒……对于一个年幼的孩子而言，被父亲抛弃，又被母亲追杀……我甚至不知道该用什么样的表情去面对她，我已经不知道是该安慰她，还是该向她许诺我们一定会保护她，还是该什么都不说只是给她一个沉默的拥抱。

不过最后，我只能先把正气得口不择言对着精灵少女一通咆哮的希德勒格连推带搡地拖出忘忧骑士亭，等他冷静下来能去跟莉艾勒道歉了，再和他们一起坐下来好好讨论对策。

收起双手大剑，我就又变回福尔唐家族的客人，可以面见教皇和神殿骑士团总长的吟游诗人。借着这一重身份掩护，调查科丽尼恩家族的情况并不是什么难事，但调查的结果，却更加让我不安。

在正教的大小主教、书记官、教廷部长、神圣裁判官……的名录里，时不时就会出现“德·科丽尼恩”的姓氏。然而，翻遍了各种民事档案，我找不到一个与伊丝特丽德同属于科丽尼恩本家的男性，这也就意味着，在家门意味着几乎一切的伊修加德，无论个人有多强的能力，或者有怎样的意愿，她也必须先服从于家族的义务，通过招婿入赘的方式生下继承人。而那个饮下了龙血的男人，大概就是借此机会拿到了进入科丽尼恩家族的钥匙。两年前，这个“异端者”的真实身份暴露，他当场变身为龙，杀死了若干神殿骑士和科丽尼恩家族卫兵后扬长而去。在那之后不到一个星期的时间里，几乎所有在教会中占用一席之地的科丽尼恩家族成员或被下狱，或遭降职，或被放逐……而身处风暴中心的神圣裁判官伊丝特丽德，在一份言辞恳切的“悔过书”之后，得到了“留用查看，暂缓绝罚”的处理结论……

把这些所有线索汇总到一起，伊丝特丽德对莉艾勒的怨恨和愤怒也就不那么难理解了。这也意味着，她是真的赌上了一切也要把莉艾勒彻底从这个世界上抹除，而挡在这个小女孩身前的我和希德勒格，可能就是这个世界上她最深恶痛绝的存在。

没有任何谈判的余地，只有你死我活的厮杀。当我把这个结论告诉希德勒格后，他当即做出了决定——带着莉艾勒一起去找那头老龙所说的“朋友”，去找出那个几乎就能脱口而出却始终喊不出名字的，暗黑骑士的力量来源。

接待我们的是生活在翻云雾海中的莫古力，一群长着像是把猫和猪的脸捏合到一起，头上顶着会发光的绒球，身后还有一对扑腾个不停的蝙蝠翅膀，毛绒绒的蛮族。他们既喜欢用开玩笑一样的语气说着十分严肃正经的话，又喜欢用一些并无恶意的恶作剧来试探他人的真实意图。这就让任何一件十分严肃的事情到了莫古力的手中，都会变得充满了春游和恶作剧的气息——希德勒格想要追问的答案的也不例外。

也幸亏在莉艾勒最崩溃的时候，陪在她身边的是并不知道她身世，也无需背负什么沉重命运，甚至还很擅长把一切严肃话题都变得轻飘飘的莫古力。不然，即使我想一遍又一遍地告诉她，不管是她妈妈现在的状态也好，我和希德勒格——还有弗雷的选择也好，都不是她的错，她无需为此承担任何责任。然而只要一面对莉艾勒身上浓郁得化不开的绝望，我就始终开不了口。而希德勒格的情况可能比我更糟糕一些：在我这个旁观者看来，他简直就像是一个快要被胸中满溢的情感撑到爆炸的气球，却始终没有找到那个让他如此烦躁不安的源头，这又反过来让他变得更加烦躁不安，再加上被莫古力支使去做各种莫名其妙的杂事却完全不知道原因何在……

所以，等那个莫古力呼扇着翅膀落在又累又茫然的我们面前，嘻嘻笑着说“我们把莉艾勒藏起来啦”的时候，希德勒格能当场对他们拔剑相向，也就是顺理成章的事情了。看他气得要命，一边怒吼着“只有我能保护她”，一边又坚决否认和莉艾勒的任何关系，坚持说“我只是想知道师父说的暗黑骑士的奥义是什么”。不知何故，我突然也觉得心里有种痒痒的，忍不住想要笑出来的感觉。

我找到了那个名字——

那是已经被我藏到了心底深处，过去生怕拿出来以后会让自己失去力气的东西。

是被父亲放在他亲手做好的秋千架上荡秋千时看见树叶间落下的阳光，是母亲在傍晚时分端上餐桌的一锅浓汤，是哥哥编好的花环戴在头发上落下的缕缕清香，是来自伊修加德的吟游诗人师父拨动琴弦时唱出的动人歌声，是剑术师父一遍遍不厌其烦纠正动作时微微甩动的尾巴……

可再细想时，那个名字的后面又多了新的景象：

是敏菲利亚微笑着说出的“欢迎回家”，是西德驾驶着“企业号”在云端时爽朗的笑声，是芙·拉敏精心准备的菜肴，是在巴哈姆特迷宫深处得到的保护和祝福，是“雪之家”里暖热的奶茶，是在云顶营地被重重包围时及时赶来的救援，是在赎罪天廊空地上燃起的篝火……

那个力量的源头是那样的深，它所能抵达的地方又是那样的远，它所连结的一切又是那样的广……既像黑夜一样深沉厚重，又像白昼一样光辉灿烂。它既可以是最亮的光，也可以是最深的暗。它让我们既渴望着彼此相连，又恐惧着一切的相聚会指向别离。而当我在这一刻，转回身去审视它，审视从那个隐秘的箱子中释放出的光亮，迎接这一切因它而起的情感汇聚成汹涌澎湃的大潮时，它突然不再会让我失去力气了。恰恰相反，它给了我前所未有的力气。

正如莫古力们蹦蹦跳跳的歌声中所唱的那样，那颗会因为担忧失去而拼命保护，会在危急时刻给予保护的赤诚之心，强者之心……

它的名字是——“爱”。

返回伊修加德的路上，希德勒格跟我说起了他从他的师父那儿听到的，关于初代暗黑骑士的故事。那个人曾经是一位声名远扬的骑士，但为了救助被欺压的贫民儿童，他杀死了为非作歹的圣职者，也因此被判定为堕落入暗黑的深渊，被迫参与决斗裁判。而且，即使赢得了决斗裁判，他还是被教廷剥夺了爵位和封地，仅仅只是保住了性命。从那之后，他便抛弃了绘有骑士纹章的盾牌，以“暗黑骑士”为名，投入到保护弱者的战斗中去了。

希德勒格说，他过去一直以为驱使那位初代暗黑骑士去战斗的，是和他一样对圣职者和权威者的愤怒。但在经历了莫古力们恶作剧一般的“绑架事件”之后，他开始意识到，那股力量更可能源于对弱者和无辜受到迫害的人的爱。

我完全认同他的观点。而且，即使希德勒格自己并没有承认，在我看来，他那针对圣职者和伊修加德的怒火，也更像是来自他对无辜遇害的父母的爱转变而成。

爱……这真是世界上最奇妙的东西了。甚至连一直唯唯诺诺，在翻云雾海时甚至一直在坚持觉得自己“是不是死了更好”的莉艾勒，在我们回程的路上终于认真地看着我们的眼睛，用发誓一样的语气告诉我们：“……如果我……如果真的有活下去的希望的话，我是绝对不会放弃这希望的！”

正如她所说的那样，重新振作起来以后，莉艾勒也加入了那场在雪原上展开的，根本不能够称之为“决斗”的战场，和我们一起迎击跟随伊丝特丽德前来的科丽尼恩家族士兵和神殿骑士。

如果有人要问我，没有爱会把人变成什么样的怪物的话，可能我第一时间想起的就会是伊丝特丽德那被怨恨所扭曲的脸吧。她所惦念的是家族荣誉，是摆脱“耻辱”，是恶鬼一样的怨恨，是“我过不好你们也别想过上安宁日子”的恐怖……唯独，没有爱，不论是对她自己，还是对她的家人，更不用说对莉艾勒了。

终结了这一切悲剧的人，是莉艾勒。或者说，要终结这个悲剧，也只能由她做出决断。

在那片空旷的雪原上，科丽尼恩家族的女儿随着“神圣裁判官伊丝特丽德”一起死了，死在由莉艾勒向希德勒格借用的双手大剑之下。而作为独立的一个人，只保留了“莉艾勒”这个名字的少女活了下来。

在那种撕裂和新生的痛苦面前，任何的言语都显得格外苍白无力。我所能回应莉艾勒的，也只有在她痛哭时默默地借给她肩膀和胸口，让她可以彻底地为这场噩梦的结束哀悼，为她认清和接受了真实而流泪，并且从这眼泪中萌生出新生的力量。

以爱为盾，守护自己所珍视的一切，这大约就是暗黑骑士的奥义和使命吧。

跟在莉艾勒和密斯托的身后，再次登上莫古力之家，我不禁开始思考：如果在之前的战斗中我多少也算是领会了暗黑骑士的奥义的话，那么这破损的灵魂水晶、突然出现又让我时时忍不住感到心口发痛的神秘少年，还有他这说不清道不明的使命……一切，究竟会把我带到什么地方，又最终会意味着什么呢？


	5. 憧憬的人

翻云雾海，正如这个地名所描述的那样，站在莫古力之家极目远眺，所见的只有温和的风吹过层叠的云海，搅动起一点涟漪，反射出明媚的阳光。蓝天白云之下，是生长在莫古力之家周围蓬松的巨型蒲公英，还有和蒲公英一样毛蓬蓬的莫古力。没了生死存亡的巨大压力，我可能也是第一次注意到这片云海之上的美景是如此令人心旷神怡。

微风轻轻扬起密斯托的头发的一瞬间，我差点以为自己又看到了伊赛勒。和她一起来到莫古力之家的时候，难得看到了一贯神情肃穆的她流露出了少有的天真笑容，一边嘟囔着“好可爱”，一边把手握在身前搓着手指，真是像极了在流动货摊前眼馋布娃娃却知道妈妈不会给自己买的小女孩。

但……也就只是一瞬间而已。

密斯托回过头来，直视着我，又好像目光已经穿透了我的身体：“停下来看这个世界，真的好漂亮啊……”说着，他又朝我鞠了一躬，“谢谢你——谢谢你跟我一起来。明明是我提出来要帮助别人，却给你添了麻烦，对不起……”

虽然轮廓并不太一样，不过……只要看着那双眼睛，我几乎可以笃定那个人十几年前曾经就是这个模样。

胸口……好痛……和跟弗雷一起旅行那时候一样的，胸口的抽痛感，一阵一阵地袭来。

“密斯托，你——到底是什么人？”

“对不起，我不能说。”他垂下头，沉默了半天，才微微抬起眼睛看着我，“如果告诉你真相的话，你可能会讨厌我。我喜欢你，不想被你讨厌……”

我问不下去了。

被那样的眼神注视着，又听到那样的话语，我根本……什么都说不出来了。

密斯托似乎完全没有注意到我的窘迫，他自顾自地一边嘟囔着“不赶快回去的话希德勒格又要生气了”这样的话，一边绕过我朝莫古力之家的方向走去。我愣了一会儿，才快步跟上他一起回去找正紧张兮兮地盯着莫古力们的希德勒格。

“如何？接下来打算怎么办？”希德勒格板着脸，居高临下地俯视着密斯托，一副要揍人的表情。也不知道他是又回想起了上次被莫古力们毫不留情揭穿内心真情实感的经历，还是在我们走开的时候又被莫古力们戏耍了一番。

密斯托镇定自若地朝他点了点头：“我果然——还是想帮助别人。虽然我不明白我的力量可以给人带来什么，人心真的好难懂……不过，我还是想帮助别人。”

这个答案显然没有超出希德勒格的预料，他眯缝起眼睛点头回应密斯托：“行啊。那我们赶紧回到有人烟的地方去找找有什么人需要帮助吧。”

在他转过头的一瞬间，我听见他低声抱怨：“七重地狱在下，我只想赶紧离开这鬼地方，然后这辈子都别再回来了。”

还是在怨念上次被莫古力捉弄的事情吧，希德勒格。

可惜莉艾勒并没有打算让他这么快如愿：“等一下，希德勒格，我想让密斯托再去看个地方——好不容易才来一趟云海，我一定要带密斯托去看一次。”不等我或者希德勒格回应，她一把拉起密斯托就跑，“走吧，密斯托。我们很快就回来……”

就像有心灵感应一样，在莉艾勒拉着密斯托跑远的同时，一群莫古力也缠上了我们，一边说着奇怪的哑谜，一边变换着眼花缭乱的队形挡在我们面前。最后，还是希德勒格暴力开路，一通暴揍把这些莫古力尽数殴打到无力再搞恶作剧，才算是彻底摆脱了他们的纠缠。不过唯一的问题就是，莉艾勒和密斯托也跑得没影了。保险起见，我们只能分头去找了。

沿着赎罪天廊废墟前破碎的石板路走了一段，我的耳朵就在和风中捕捉到了一个熟悉的声音：“……就是在这里，莫古琪告诉我，暗黑骑士最根本的内涵是爱。”

莉艾勒？

我尽量放慢了脚步，蹑手蹑脚地循着声音的方向走去。在赎罪天廊快要走到尽头的地方，密斯托那头浅蓝色的长发在风中飘扬得好像旗帜一样。我在离他们俩还有几步远的半截石柱后停下了脚步，这个地方刚好能看清他们的情况，又不至于让他们发现我而打断谈话内容。

“爱吗？”

莉艾勒点点头：“我也不是很懂……不过，在回去的路上，看着希德勒格的背影，我就想：希德勒格失去了家人，失去了师父，又因为我失去了弗雷，我不能再让那个人失去什么了。”她攥紧了拳头，在胸前顿了顿，“所以我决定活下去。就算我不是暗黑骑士，也明白这种思念是活下去的动力。”

密斯托也点了点头：“我也明白。也许我可以帮得上忙……”

身后，是铁靴子踏着石板路由远及近大步跑过来的声音，还有希德勒格的大嗓门：“你们在这儿干什么呢？净给我添乱……”说着，他靠在我旁边的石柱上，大口大口地喘着粗气。

“我说，希德勒格，”密斯托悄无声息地走到我们面前，朝希德勒格微笑着，“你想见那些已经不在了的人吗？”

希德勒格惊得往后滑了半步：“怎么突然提起来这个？”他抓了抓下巴，瞟了一眼莉艾勒，少女缩了缩肩膀，移开了原本注视着他的眼神。希德勒格闷哼了一声，摇摇头：“就算你问我，也解决不了你的问题吧。不过如果师父还活着的话，我确实还有东西想向他学习……”

密斯托胸有成竹地微笑着，闭上眼睛，做出了祷告的架势。

以太能量在我们中间如一阵强风卷过，片刻后，在我们身后传来了一个陌生的沙哑声音：“竟然第一个想到我——现在才想起来跟我撒娇吗，希德勒格？”

来人是一个精灵族男人，身姿挺拔，面容沧桑，眼神柔和，穿着一身漆黑的重甲，背后一把几乎和他一样高的双手大剑格外显眼。毫无疑问，他就是希德勒格和弗雷的师父了。

他叫翁帕涅，在很久以前，曾经是伊修加德神殿骑士团的成员，并且在与龙族的战斗中立下过赫赫战功，甚至被教皇和骑士团总长都称赞为英雄。但在翁帕涅自己眼中，这样看起来一往无前的人生光明大道，所通往的地方却恰恰是地狱：杀死的敌人越多，他们就会被送去越发残酷的战场，也会有更多怀揣梦想天真浪漫的年轻人拿到这张注定通往死亡的单程票；而为了保护同伴，他们又不得不拼尽全力去战斗……最终的结果，只会是在解决掉越来越多的敌人的同时，失去一个又一个的同伴，哪怕他们年纪尚轻，本应有着无限可能的未来……

翁帕涅坦然地苦笑着，告诉我那时候他确实地感受到了恐惧，也不想再失去任何人了，甚至开始觉得，既然总有一天要失去，那不如一开始就不倾注爱。也因此，他脱离了神殿骑士团，开始以“暗黑骑士”的身份寻找自己的救赎。

那样的心情，虽然也许我的那一份和他的相比不值一提，但……确实，在我乘坐着陆行鸟货车，抵达格里达尼亚的第一个晚上，在旅店客房里写下第一篇日记时，也曾写下过“我已经哭够了，没有眼泪再流了……我不会再跟任何人建立羁绊了。只要没有羁绊，没有联结，没有得到，肯定就不会再失去，也不会再因为离别而痛苦了”这样用来作为誓言的文字。

当然，后来的事实告诉我，我错得极其离谱。

希德勒格清了清喉咙：“对这个故事我一直有个疑问：既然你已经不做神殿骑士了，那么之后你完全可以远离战争，过那种安逸富裕的生活……为什么你要成为暗黑骑士？还有，为什么又要收养我和弗雷？”

翁帕涅轻笑一声：“你以前也问过这个问题：那时候，我告诉你只有身经百战的人才能理解……”他拔出身后的双手大剑，摆好了准备战斗的架势，直视着我和希德勒格，“那么，就让我来验证一下，你是不是值得我回答的对手——拔剑吧。”

希德勒格苦笑着摇摇头：“你果然还是老样子……”

翁帕涅的回应倒是非常淡然：“我可是按照你的记忆实体化的，你从心底里觉得这样才像我，所以才创造出了这样的我。”他的目光逐一掠过我们身上，然后朝我和莉艾勒点点头，“能战斗的人都拔剑吧！如果你们输了，我就会收下你们重要的东西。既然是暗黑骑士，就来保护你们重要的东西！”

莉艾勒和我一道向前跨出一步，把密斯托挡在身后。我回过头，向密斯托点点头，示意他躲到远离战斗的废墟后面去等我们。精灵少年一脸弦然欲泣的神情看了我一眼，然后顺从地跑开了。

守护重要的东西吗？这倒是我从那以后立定的决心，也是我最终选择以双手大剑进行战斗的原因了。对死亡的恐惧，对失去的恐惧，对别离的恐惧——所有的这一切，根源依然是那条把我和我所珍视的人们联系在一起的金色链条。那么，在这由回忆和阴影塑造的试炼面前，对我们而言，最重要的东西，大约莫过于彼此了吧。

翁帕涅的实力远在我之上，无论是战斗技巧，或是对暗影能量的使用，他都极为纯熟。我不得不调动起全身所有的力量，小心翼翼地挡下他的每一次攻击，再寻找突破他防御展开进攻的机会。而他却可以游刃有余地分别对我和希德勒格展开攻击，甚至还能趁我们不备时甩出暗黑符文直接以魔法能量扼住在我们身后的莉艾勒，让她无法继续为我们提供支持。

我不知道这究竟是希德勒格的记忆的影响，还是因为这个“翁帕涅”本身就是由阴影的能量塑造而成，对他来说，似乎使用暗影能量就像呼吸一样简单自然。他可以一方面利用魔法不断逼迫我们三人不断互相远离，一方面又能轻而易举地逐一针对我们痛下杀手——在我来不及回身防护的瞬间，他的大剑便直接劈开了希德勒格身上的铠甲，希德勒格闷哼了一声，沉重地跌了下去。

不！不行！不可以——希德勒格！

莉艾勒和我一起扑了过去。

希德勒格的胸口依旧在急促地起伏着。我和莉艾勒交互了一个眼神，默契地转向了各自的方向：她负责治疗希德勒格，而我负责结束这场已经越来越痛苦的试炼。

翁帕涅毫不留情地继续向我挥剑砍来，除了以更凌厉的攻势回敬他，逼迫他尽快结束战斗之外，我别无选择。

战斗的最后几个回合似乎很短，但又好像很长。不过，我到底还是逼得翁帕涅不得不俯首认输了。

是的，那样的事情，那种无法保护自己重要的东西的事情——我不会再让它发生了。

“打得漂亮……”翁帕涅擦了擦嘴角的血迹，拄着大剑站起身朝我笑着点点头，“你是个拥有不凡觉悟的暗黑骑士，弗雷一定会为你而骄傲的。”

他转头看向被莉艾勒搀扶着慢慢站起身的希德勒格，以同样的表情说道：“你也是，希德勒格。看到你的成长，我一时兴起，下手就重了点——没想到你已经成长到了如今的程度，我为你骄傲，孩子。”

希德勒格啐出一口带血的唾沫，恨恨地剜了翁帕涅一眼：“住口吧，老头……我被你打得这么惨，现在再听你这话感觉就是讽刺啊。”

翁帕涅呵呵地笑了起来：“我这明明是在表扬你啊。”

笑了一会儿，他慢慢收住脸上的笑容，严肃地看着我们：“好了，既然我输了，那就来回答你的问题吧……”

在对战斗感到绝望，离开了神殿骑士团之后，翁帕涅始终被胸中无尽的愤怒之火烧灼着。这愤怒既源于无力拯救部下和同伴的自己，也来源于不断用看似高尚的教义把一批批年轻人推上前线死去的神殿骑士团，更来源于这个让每个死亡都变得毫无意义的扭曲世界……他想要为那些年纪轻轻就陨落的生命寻求意义，也想为自己过去的罪孽寻求救赎。正是由于这个原因，他选择了暗黑剑，并用它去拯救那些神殿骑士团不会看到的人。

从龙爪下，从仗势欺人的圣职者手中搭救了几个人，又目送他们走向各自崭新的人生后，翁帕涅的心也渐渐被改变了。他苦笑着承认，那时候他终于意识到，有生就会有死，有相遇就注定会有离别；不论如何去爱，如何去守护，总有一天依然会迎来可能永不相见的告别。当初的他没有能够救下那些将他视为兄长和父亲的年轻部下，但因为与龙族有几分相似特征就被神殿骑士不由分说要斩尽杀绝的敖龙族幼儿，还有那个仅仅因为没有缴纳足额捐税就被判定为“异端者”家庭的孤儿男孩，让他看到了第二次机会。

他将自己所拥有的一切向两个孤苦无依的孩子倾囊相授，不仅仅是生存技能、战斗技巧，还有他所有在战斗中经历的教训。在和他们朝夕相处的岁月里，他终于意识到，不仅死亡无处不在，而且人生的意义本来就没有一个固定的答案，只能靠自己去赋予。他所以为的那些可能在无意义的消耗战中虚掷生命的年轻人，也可能仅仅只是他自己在悲伤和痛苦中的想象，而不是真实。

“……只有接受这个真理，才能为了心中所爱而挥舞大剑……”翁帕涅的脸上露出了微笑，他的眼神越过我们，看向我们身后高耸的天极白垩宫，“悟出这个道理之后，我觉得我的人生虽然充满了悲伤和别离，但并不后悔。”

沉默了一会儿，他把目光收回，落在我的脸上，仿佛能立刻就穿透我：“好了，跟你说出这些话的男人对这个世间已经没有丝毫留恋了。虽然说不上是谢礼，不过作为你师父的师父，就让我给你几条建议吧。

“你，作为英雄，从今以后也会不断战斗，迎来众多别离吧。像我们这样的人永远都不会迎来安宁，只会不断地接近死亡——敌人的死亡，同伴的死亡，所爱之人的死亡，以及……对，我们自己的死亡。

“对死亡的恐惧会驱使一般人努力求生，希望逃脱死亡的畏惧之心会让他们在最残酷的处境下苟延残喘下去。可我们不是一般人，我们已经亲眼看见了深渊，并且可以凝视着它，我们品尝绝望，为逝者的离去恸哭，随后又诅咒神明或是命运的残酷……”翁帕涅眯起眼睛，仿佛正从我的眼睛里看到那个充满泪水的黄昏，看到那个浸透悲伤的夜晚……一次又一次的别离在我的脑海中快速滑过，那些痛苦的景象在我和他之间播放着，让他的声音都变得有些不太真实。

“你会害怕即将到来的别离，也会对已经发生的别离感到悲伤，这就是暗黑骑士的力量来源。当你感到悲伤和痛苦的时候，就想想那些已经离开的人们，然后意识到自己是在代替他们活下去。这种思念也会成为你的力量，总有一天——你会成为比我们任何一个人都要强大的暗黑骑士。”穿着漆黑铠甲的暗黑骑士长者渐渐变得朦胧，最终变回了一团彻底模糊的暗影和以太的结合体。

直到这一刻，我才突然意识到浑身上下都痛的要命，破裂的皮肤擦着盔甲下面的内衬，随着挥动大剑的动作扯动神经，痛得格外提神醒脑。裹挟着以太能量的阴影重新注入灵魂水晶，有那么一瞬间，我仿佛听见翁帕涅的声音，弗雷的声音，还有许许多多我无法辨识的声音正在我耳边低声絮语。但那声音也只是转瞬即逝，很快便消失了。

密斯托依旧是一直眼泪汪汪地跟我们道歉。不过也许是见到了师父的缘故，希德勒格倒是没有再发火：“……虽然很痛，不过我倒不觉得不痛快。不过，你得保证下次你不会这么毫无预警也不征得别人同意就使用能力了，有时候，人的记忆可是会召出想象不到的怪物……”他痛得一咧嘴，猛地抽了一口冷气，跌坐在旁边的半截石墙上，有些沮丧的看着我，“到最后，我都不认为那个人会输给我——但是只要我心里这么想了，那么输的一定就是我。真是可恶……”

莉艾勒一边从随身的包里翻找着绷带替他包扎，一边继续用幻术再加速伤口的愈合。所幸，希德勒格的回忆给他造成的伤口基本上停留在了他的身体上，看他的笑容就可以猜得出，他心里如果之前还有什么缺失的话，这次也被补上了。

尽管既疲惫又满身伤痛，但对我来说，这趟旅途或者说是考验依然是值得的。而翁帕涅临别时的那番话，一直在我的脑海中反复回响着。

想想那些已经离开的人，想想他们交托给我的使命和嘱托，我的生命已经不再只属于我自己，我要代替他们活下去，去到他们没有去过的地方，见识他们没有见过的风景，经历他们来不及经历的故事……然后，也许有朝一日，以某种方式，传达给他们……

可是如果不能呢？如果这趟旅途的终点，我只会落得孤身一人呢？到了那个时候，过去灵魂交汇时留给我的光，还能再照亮我继续前进的道路，还能继续给我前行的力量吗？

在返回莫古力之家的路上，看着密斯托的背影，我不禁再次开始思索那些关于死亡、孤独以及生命的意义的问题。

然而，我并没有找到任何答案。


	6. 望乡的人

希德勒格受的伤比我预想的还要严重得多，尽管依靠幻术的治疗可以让他基本恢复行动能力，但只要活动的幅度稍微大一些，被翁帕涅重创过的腰腹和胳膊就会再次裂开出血。更麻烦的是，他对于热情招待我们的莫古力们充满了戒备，说是时刻保持在一级戒备状态也丝毫不夸张。这种情况下，别说是养好伤口了，连安心休息都很难做到。这样一来，就只能一再拖延陪着密斯托完成使命的计划了。

而我也不太确定，停留在莫古力之家的这些日子里，一直在我内心中徘徊不去的焦灼感，究竟是来自每天被伤痛折磨得烦躁不安的希德勒格，还是来自被困在原地无法继续前进的密斯托。不过，最终还是密斯托打破了僵局：他提议由我和他继续去完成使命，让莉艾勒陪着希德勒格回伊修加德安心休养。

想不出更好的方案，我只能同意了。

希德勒格虽然很不情愿让我们两个脱离他的视线，更不乐意被一个“小鬼头”担心，不过毕竟密斯托的使命关系到的是我的灵魂水晶，如果我坚持我们两个人也没问题的话，他也只能两手一摊表示“随你的便”。

而说到要到哪里去找密斯托能够帮助的人，能想到的答案要么多到几乎可以遍布整个艾欧泽亚，要么就是模糊到无法精确定位到任何一个地方。毕竟，人的痛苦可能来源于任何东西。当然，如果按照时间和规模来推算的话，很多人的痛苦大概都可以指向同样的源头——战争。只要是曾经沦为战场的地方，都可以轻易的找到一大把被毫无道理可讲的毁灭和痛苦折磨的人。

密斯托似乎完全认同了这个结论，并且提议到最近一个充满了大量绝望和痛苦的地方去看看。

我第一时间想到的就是巴埃萨长城。

在那个将帝国疆域与艾欧泽亚分隔开的地方，铁面公卿——或者说，伊尔伯德丝毫不在意地将那些被光复阿拉米格的理想所鼓动，被他的言语所蛊惑的人们杀死在那里，甚至让他们在临死时依然被蒙蔽在谎言编造的幻象之中。接着，他又利用他们的怨念和绝望，以及被不知道以什么手段从云海深处打捞上来的尼德霍格的双眼召唤出了蛮神神龙……

帕帕力莫……如果没有他的牺牲，或许无影的阴谋早已得逞了。尽管没有确实的证据，但云海深处充满了混沌的风和水的以太，普通人根本不可能在进入之后还活着出来，再加上让一个此前对蛮神几乎一无所知的人突然掌握了能召唤出前所未有的强大破坏蛮神的方法，还有让一个原本并不擅长言辞的人突然拥有了蛊惑人心的力量……所有的一切，都指向了一个答案：无影。

尽管如今的阿拉米格已经平息了战火，但如果要说到战场，说到充满了被毁灭和痛苦折磨的记忆的地方，我第一时间想到的依然是巴埃萨长城。

密斯托对这个答案显得相当兴奋，连连催着我尽快带他前往长城。不过，等我们沿着黑衣森林一路抵达长城和紧邻长城的帝国东方堡，他几乎立刻就失望了。过去的绝望和怨恨早已荡然无存，取而代之的是秩序井然的大国防联军和阿拉米格解放军正维持着秩序，街道上和艾欧泽亚的任何一座城镇一样有冒险者、商人、工匠在高声说笑。我们把整个东方堡走了个遍，连一个心情低落的人都没发现，甚至就连刚刚从应对魔物的前线撤回来的伤兵都在兴奋地吹嘘着自己先前在战斗中的表现。从两队冒险者小队中间穿过，走出帝国东方堡朝向基拉巴尼亚边区的大门，我和密斯托一前一后沿着路慢慢地走着，各怀心事。

当然，如果现在去问莉瑟或者梅·娜格想不想再见见梅弗里德或者康拉德，没准会得到肯定的答复。但那样做又有什么意义呢？他们的遗志早已得到了继承，他们所希望达成的目标也已经变为了现实。逝者长已矣，生者常勉励……面向过去的哀悼早已完成，我们又何必再勾起那些痛苦悲伤的回忆呢。

我们就那样漫无目的地沿着山边的道路走着，密斯托忽的抬起头，朝着不远处的一个山洞快步跑去，我只能紧随其后追了过去。山洞里，一堆快要熄灭的篝火闪动着微弱的红光，一个几乎看不清面目的人影正躺在火堆边，大口大口地喘着粗气。听见我们进去的脚步声，那个人微微地抬起了头，嘶哑地发问：“……有……有人在那里吗？我……已经看不清了……”

这个声音？

“加里艾恩？”我试探着喊了一声他的名字。

“叶达？”他用右手撑着身体勉强坐了起来。我赶紧上前扶起他，用幻术为他疗伤。他的身上没有什么明显的伤口，但显而易见衰弱得厉害，甚至说是命在旦夕之间也不为过。这已经是超出我能力范围的事情了，我充其量不过只能让他稍稍好过一些而已。

密斯托的眉头一下子就皱了起来：“这个人很虚弱啊！他是你的朋友吗？“

加里艾恩的呼吸稍稍平顺了一些，但依旧只能把他大部分的重量都倚在我的身上：“虽然看不清……你是带了个可爱的小朋友过来吗？不过……很遗憾……我并不配自称是叶达的朋友。”

他皱起眉，轻轻咂着嘴，向密斯托回忆起我们最初认识时的情形。那时候我刚刚成为拂晓血盟倍受关注的新人，为了拉近和阿拉米格流亡难民的关系，我依照同在拂晓的阿拉米格同伴哈里伯特的建议前往石场水车和梅弗里德带领的一支阿拉米格解放军小队接头。当时的加里艾恩因为黑衣森林的元灵拒绝予以庇护，染上了不知名的怪病，他又害怕连累同伴，就自己偷偷一个人逃走了。幸运的是，依靠巴斯卡隆用来交换羚羊角的药膏，加里艾恩他们还是得救了……

“大家都被你感动了，都想用被你救回的这条命来做点大事——我们就加入了铁面公卿的部队……“

后面的事情，就已经不必再多说了。尽管在长城上，加里艾恩因为被爆炸的气浪震到昏迷，又被压在层层尸体下面，侥幸捡回了一条命。但在醒来后，还穿着一身伪造的双蛇党制服的他很快意识到自己已经没有了容身之所：伊尔伯德的行为实质上打破了艾欧泽亚和帝国之间微妙的和平状态，给帝国制造了再次侵略艾欧泽亚的口实，同时被召唤出来以后下落不明的神龙依然是艾欧泽亚潜在的巨大威胁。他既不敢去向驻守在帝国东方堡里的艾欧泽亚联军求助，更觉得无颜面对阿拉米格解放军的同伴，就趁着夜深人静的时候来到这个偏僻的山洞中，想在此默默眺望着阿拉米格的光复和重建了此残生。然而，现在的他染上了莫名的重病，已经命在旦夕……

“不……不行……不应该这样，你不能死！”密斯托的声音发颤，他转过头，眼中闪动着水光，“叶达，我想鼓励这个人，我想鼓励他活下去……请允许我使用我的力量！”

尽管并不知道密斯托的能力是否足以让加里艾恩重新燃起生的欲望，也不知道他的身体是否真的还能重新得到诺菲卡的祝福，但我还是点头同意了。不管怎么说，哪怕这真的是加里艾恩生命最后的一段时光，我也希望他可以沐浴希望之中离开人世，而非孤独地死在绝望中。

“拜托了……你还有想要见的人吗？”

加里艾恩深深的吸了一口气，又慢慢地吐出来：“当然有……虽然每个同伴我都想再见到，不过最想见的，应该还是胡达尔特——但这不可能，”他摇摇头，“他是铁面公卿的替身，那时候他肯定也在长城上，他肯定已经跟其他人一起死了，为这种事情祷告没有意义了。”

微弱的火光下，一条银亮亮的反光沿着密斯托的脸颊落了下来。

“叶达，你也知道，那家伙在假扮铁面公卿的时候见到了你，他相当兴奋呢……总之，你们愿意鼓励我这个快死的人……”

一个有些熟悉的声音骤然从山洞口传来：“就算是为了报答他们的好意，你也得活下去，加里艾恩。”

虽然逆着光看不清楚面孔，不过毫无疑问，那肯定就是胡达尔特了。

加里艾恩挣扎着坐了起来，声音颤抖得更厉害了：“这是我的幻觉吗，胡达尔特？为什么……为什么你会在这里？”

胡达尔特在我们身边蹲下，接替我撑住了加里艾恩的身体。我退到火堆边，稍稍拨弄了几下篝火，又添了一块放在旁边的木柴进去，让火把这个阴冷的山洞照得更亮一些。

加里艾恩摩挲着胡达尔特的脸庞，低声呢喃：“不管是幻觉也好，还是你从那个世界来迎接我了也好，胡达尔特……胡达尔特……我有事情想要拜托你。你……要记得回神拳痕，为死去的同伴们致哀……我已经要死了，我的腿已经不能走路了……只有这件事……只有这件事我还……”

加里艾恩的声音几乎听不见了，变成了含在喉咙里没有意义的低沉呼吸声。胡达尔特扶着他重新靠在铺盖卷上，又替他掖好了毯子：”我知道了。我会连你的份一起默哀的。”

说完，他站起身看向我：“我们需要谈谈……去外面聊吧。”

没什么可拒绝的，我起身跟在他身后走出了山洞。

胡达尔特——或者说，名为胡达尔特的幻影在山洞外，眺望着已经高高飘扬着阿拉米格狮鹫旗帜的威罗迪纳大桥。他转身看向我时，眉头轻锁，嘴角却挂着一抹微笑：“没想到竟然会以这种形式再见到你，明明当初说让你看看我们革命的成果，结果却……”他捂住了脸，过了好一会儿，才抬起头长叹一声，“如果我能回到过去，告诉那个头脑发昏的傻瓜不要相信铁面公卿，可能加里艾恩就不会落到现在要独自死去的境地了。”

我点点头，又摇摇头。我们总是在事情结束之后为以前的某个错误选择悔不当初，可是再把我们放回去，藏起那些事后才知道的事情，我们恐怕还是会做出相差无几的选择。

胡达尔特皱着眉看着我：“你大概也不愿意帮助铁面公卿的残党吧……但是，我想实现加里艾恩的愿望，请你一定要帮助我。我现在手无寸铁，只靠我自己的话，没办法穿过到处都是野兽的荒野抵达神拳痕的……”

不等我回答，密斯托也抓住了我的胳膊：“我也拜托你了。只要实现了加里艾恩的愿望，他一定可以活下来的……求你了，我也不懂得战斗，只能依靠你了。”

其实就算他不请求，我也会答应的，更何况还加上了一个密斯托。我朝他们点点头：“那么现在就出发吧，我们抓紧时间。”

胡达尔特朝我深深地鞠了一躬：“谢谢！有你在真是太好了！”

荒野中的野兽并不会因为巡逻的士兵从帝国军队变成了阿拉米格解放军而有丝毫的收敛，不过也并不算难对付。在战斗结束赶路的间隙里，胡达尔特甚至还有余力回顾起当初在巴埃萨长城上，看见我对着他们射出利箭时的迷茫和迟疑，还有紧随而来的悔恨。他问我，如果变得更强大了，是不是就可以做出正确的选择，真正地拯救故乡和同胞。

我不知道要如何回答他：我见过了实力强劲，内里却如虚空一般空无一物的芝诺斯；也见过实力弱小，却意志坚定的妖精诺拉克西亚。在我看来，一个人的实力如何，与他是否意志坚定，是否容易被人欺骗利用之间，似乎并没有完全必然的因果。事实上，就连我也曾经被人利用和欺骗过，所以，我根本给不出他想要的答案。

就在我站在那儿发愣的一瞬间，胡达尔特突然摇晃着，几乎就要软绵绵地倒下去。密斯托立刻紧张了起来，担心是实体化不再稳定了。但胡达尔特趔趄了几步之后，还是勉强稳住了身子，继续带着我们往神拳痕赶路。

夕阳渐渐低沉，胡达尔特的身影也随着我们靠近神拳痕的步伐而越发不稳定起来，甚至隐约可以看到他露出阴影和以太的本来面目。既然密斯托说还没有到实体化距离的极限，那么就只剩下了一种可能性：加里艾恩正在急速地走向死亡。毕竟，这个“胡达尔特”只是以加里艾恩的记忆和愿望为基础塑造的，如果加里艾恩只是在昏睡，那么他依然可以维持现在“胡达尔特”的形象；但如果加里艾恩真的蒙破坏神恩招而去，那么这个形体也会在同一时间变回阴影和以太的本来面目。

我架起胡达尔特的胳膊，扛着他以最快的速度向着神拳痕一路猛跑。胡达尔特在我的耳边断断续续地呢喃着：“……我还不能……就此消失……聚集到铁面公卿麾下时，我们确实是走错了路……但大家……就算历史要把他们定为罪人，就算没有回报……我和加里艾恩，也要为他们祷告……”

远远的，已经能听到从神拳痕传来阿拉米格的国歌：“在闪耀的军星之下，是勇者的圣地。举起双手，放声高唱，骄傲充满……胸膛……”

胡达尔特低声地跟着那歌声哼唱着，像是给自己鼓劲似的：“我们……我们能回到故乡……即使现在……我们负罪累累……我们还是可以……”

最后一缕余晖藏入了群山后面，我肩头的重量也骤然消失了。

我转过身，胡达尔特已经不在了，只剩下一团深渊一般漆黑的阴影在卷动着，以太形成的火苗在其中微微颤动着。

在距离故乡——距离神拳痕只剩下最后几步路的地方，加里艾恩关于胡达尔特所有的记忆和愿望都中断了。换言之，就是在被我们抛在身后的那个孤独的山洞里，加里艾恩就在刚刚那个瞬间咽下了他最后的一口气。

“为什么？！”密斯托一把抓住了我的手，泪眼朦胧地瞪着我，“胡达尔特明明说这是个奇迹！既然是奇迹……为什么……为什么还会死？为什么没有赶上……为什么不是圆满的结局？！”

精灵男孩抽抽搭搭地哭了起来：“这太奇怪了……一定是我的力量失效了，加里艾恩他一定还活着……然后……然后……”

我摘下铁手套，蹲下身，替他整理好被泪水糊在脸颊上的长发，又擦了擦他脸上的泪痕。在收到双蛇党信使送来的阵亡通知书的那个晚上，母亲就是这样安慰我的。我不知道对他说什么，只能把手搭在他肩膀上，轻轻拍着他，等着他哭个痛快。

但密斯托很快就收住了泪水，反倒催促我快些把以太重新收回到灵魂水晶里。在灵魂水晶吸收阴影的瞬间，我听到一个低声的叹息，仿佛吟诵着我以前不曾听过的诗句：“我所生时，寂寂无名，不被知悉；我所逝时，孑然一身，未得哀戚。悄然离世，无论何时何地，亦无碑文铭记……”[1]

灵魂水晶又补上了一个角，只差最后一个碎片，这破碎的黑曜石之心就会恢复完整了。虽然胡达尔特和加里艾恩已经离开了人世，但他们的心愿我依然可以替他们完成。我用头盔遮住自己，借着暮色的遮掩跟在密斯托的身后走进神拳痕。天色渐晚，白天总是会有信徒献上祷告的破坏神拉尔戈的石碑前，现在已经空无一人，倒很适合我和密斯托在这里为胡达尔特、加里艾恩还有那所有被铁面公卿蒙骗的阿拉米格解放军们献上祷告和默哀。

“我真的不明白……”密斯托抬头看着我，他的眼睛在月光下映着清亮的水光，“人只要一死就结束了，回归虚空和以太的人不会再讲述任何故事，他们的眼睛不会再看见，他们留下的回忆也会随着时间推移被消磨殆尽，最终一切都变成毫无意义的虚空。”他叹了口气，声音变得不再像最初我预见他时那么天真清朗，更多了几分沧桑和沉重，“留给我们的只有痛苦和悲伤……我和喜欢的人在一起，也知道了他们的悲伤和恐惧。但是不够，根本不够，失去和离别总是伴随在人类的身边，不知道什么时候就会夺走你们重要的东西……”

“你们”？

但不等我发问，密斯托抢先一步提出了问题：“叶达，你认为这个世界就是这样子的吗？”

我无法否认他说的事实。

只要有相聚，就一定会有别离。只要还活着，就一定会走向不知何时就会到来的死亡……即使是看似最自由的冒险者，同时可能也是最孤独的人，因为我们只能独自去面对整个世界，去经历一次又一次的生离死别，在内心深处被一次又一次地考问这一切的经历是否有意义。即使被考问了千万遍，即使痛彻心扉，可能我依然给不出一个确切的答案。

我只能苦笑着对密斯托叹了口气，点点头：“是啊……这也是无可奈何的事情。”

他低下头，语气越发沉重了：“是啊，你也失去了很多重要东西呢。我只帮了几次人，可能根本都没有起什么作用……还有一次，就是最后一次了……”他重新仰起头来盯着我，“我之前说，我从你那里借走了一些以太……其实，我骗了你。因为我从一开始，就只有从你那里获得的以太。所以，最后一次，就赌上我自己吧。虽然可能还是没有什么实际的意义，不过，如果我有更多的以太，有更强的力量……时间和死亡——我们真正的敌人，我也能让它们再也无法威胁到我们，完美解决这些痛苦……”

我的胸中涌起了一种异样的感觉，这种感觉在过去曾经有过一次，那是在莫拉比造船厂外，我差一点就脱口说出弗雷的真实身份的时候。可是我现在依然不知道密斯托究竟是什么人，仅有的一丝线索就像清晨醒来时的梦境，一开始似乎很清晰，但再回忆时却立刻化为泡沫消失不见了。

头脑里一片混乱，好像有什么事情已经涌到了嘴边，我却偏偏什么都说不出来。

密斯托拍拍我的手：“走吧，我们回伊修加德吧。希德勒格他们还在等我们回去呢，他们肯定都担心坏了。”

我迷迷糊糊地朝他点了点头，下意识地把自己传送回到了熟悉的皇都。直到希德勒格问起来时，我才注意到，密斯托压根就没和我一起回来，而是自己一个人带着最后剩下的以太不知道去什么地方了。

[1] 此处为英文版任务剧情台词，节选自英国诗人亚历山大·波普的《Ode on Solitude（孤居颂）》，根据剧情意境进行了另译，非通行翻译版本。


	7. 直视骄阳

“那个……小混账！”希德勒格一拳重重地砸在了忘忧骑士亭的桌子上，随即疼得龇牙咧嘴地缩了回去，他皱着眉，气哼哼地磨着牙，“没有，他没回来过。要么他遇到了什么麻烦，要么他就是不想回来……”

我努力回想着在我传送离开神拳痕之前，密斯托说过的每一句话，最可疑的依然是他说的那句“就赌上我自己吧”。这到底意味着什么呢？也许，就像那时候我担忧弗雷会消失一样。完成最后一次使命的时候，也许密斯托也要从这个世界里消失了。可是，他说的“你们”，还有“时间和死亡”又指向什么呢？

“光在这里想也没用。要知道他说的那些话的意思，找到他是最简单的。你最后一次跟他在一起是在基拉巴尼亚的神拳痕，对吧？那我们就先从那里找起。”希德勒格说着，重新站起身来，咬牙切齿地活动着刚刚被莉艾勒重新治疗过的腰。

“我也跟你们一起去，”莉艾勒收拾好医药包，眼神坚决地看着我，“希德勒格的伤还没完全好。而且如果只是找人的话，我也帮得上忙。”她说着，又瞟了希德勒格一眼。希德勒格哼了一声，没搭腔，只催着我快走。

抵达神拳痕时，天已经大亮了，正是往来商队汇聚于此的时候。但放眼望去，熙熙攘攘的人群中，并没有密斯托那头仿佛旗帜一般显眼的淡蓝色长发，我和莉艾勒只能分头向神拳痕的人们打听他的下落。

一直留守在神拳痕的炼金师奥蕾拉一听我的描述，立刻点头：“他来过这里。他跟我们这儿的一个幻术师聊了好一会儿关于以太的话题，我没有听他们具体聊了什么，不过看他表情感觉是很重要的事情。他看起来很漂亮，也很早熟……有点……”她停下来，咂咂嘴，犹豫了一会儿才选出了一个形容词，“有点……不食人间烟火……”

我没料到她会用这样的词语形容密斯托，不过细想想好像确实也有点这样的意思。而且更重要的是，他确实曾经在这里逗留过，还询问过关于以太的问题。那么，下一个问题就是：他问了关于以太的问题之后，打算做什么呢？

这个问题很快从阿拉米格解放军的饲养员那里得到了答案。体格粗壮的阿拉米格男人一听完我的描述，立刻咆哮了起来：“我也正在找他！我昨天晚上去巡逻了陆行鸟房，听见有个很小的声音在一边哭一边说‘对不起，请原谅我’。我问‘什么人’，然后就看见你说的那个孩子逃走了。”

他一会儿抱着胳膊，一会儿又放下来紧紧攥着拳头：“然后我就意识到周围非常安静——简直太安静了！陆行鸟睡着的时候会发出鼾声，但是那时候一点声音都没有，因为它们都死了！全部！它们身上一点伤口都没有，也没有魔法造成的痕迹，就像是灵魂被直接吸走了一样！”

一股寒意从我的脚下升起，沿着后背一路窜上头顶。我用仅剩的一点理智支撑着自己问清了这个阿拉米格男人的损失，搜遍全身的钱包尽力赔偿了他，然后迈着好像踩在棉花上的步子去找莉艾勒和希德勒格。

对我转述的，发生在陆行鸟身上的事情，莉艾勒和我有同样的感觉。毕竟，只要学过幻术，就一定会知道以太是生命的本源，向无生命的死物中灌入以太可以令其像有生命的活物一般行动。反之，通过抽走活物身上的所有以太也可以在一瞬间夺走生命。

我们沿着吉洛指示的方向朝基拉巴尼亚山区一路狂奔，走出密道不远，眼前的一幕就震惊得我几乎说不出话来：长须豹、巨大的蟋蟀、飞蛾……各种山区野兽的尸体沿着山路零落倒着，没有伤口，也没有魔法留下的痕迹，但也没有任何生命体征——正如管理陆行鸟的驯兽人说的那样，就像是生命气息被瞬间抽干了一样。

尽管看起来非常不可思议，但排除掉其他的可能性，最后剩下的那个，不管多不可能，都一定是真相。

虽然在此前的战斗中，不管是面对阴影具象化的翁帕涅，还是面对基拉巴尼亚边区的野兽，密斯托确实都是手无缚鸡之力的样子。但……

“……使用我的力量需要很多以太，我就想从周围抽一点，结果不小心就抽走了你的水晶里的……”和密斯托刚见面时，他那样做过自我介绍。虽然后来他是说他其实只有从我这里“借”的以太，但不管怎么说，这都意味着一件事——他确实有抽取以太的能力。也就意味着，他确实可以对陆行鸟和这些山间野兽做出同样的事情。

我跟希德勒格、莉艾勒对视一眼，从他们的眼神里，我看得出我们都想到了同样的结论。

“可是……密斯托，为什么要做这种事……？”莉艾勒眉头微蹙，喃喃自语着，眼神一会儿落在我脸上，一会儿又停在希德勒格那儿。

“等我们找到他本人以后就可以直接问他了。”希德勒格眯缝起眼睛，一边活动手腕，一边看着眼前向南和向东分开的两条山路，“只能分头去找了，莉艾勒和我去南边，你去东边，如果找到了，就发个信号；如果找不到，就回到这里碰头。”

我心乱如麻，脑海里也是一片混沌。

一方面，我知道我必须得赶紧找到密斯托，终结眼前正在不断向着越来越坏的可能性滑落的状况。而另一方面，我又极不情愿找到他。一种冥冥中的预感告诉我，正如当初与弗雷同行最终走向必须和他兵刃相向一样，等待在这趟旅程终点的，恐怕是一场在我和密斯托之间展开的战斗。

我不想和那孩子战斗，我也不明白为什么会变成这样……

不，内心深处某一层的我其实早已明白了这个原因，只是我也在拼命阻止自己意识到这个事实。如果逼迫自己去直视那个真相，我会立刻明白我之所以不想和他战斗，完全是因为从第一次见到密斯托使用他的能力开始，我就一直对他抱着某种绝对不切实际的期待。

可我必须振作起来，必须以最清醒最整装待发的状态去面对密斯托。否则，就会如翁帕涅的幻影所说的那样，我将再也无法守护自己所珍视的东西。

通往阿拉加纳的道路一片平静，没有倒毙路边却没有外伤的野兽，也没有什么行人，更看不到密斯托的踪影。可以确信，那孩子并没有来过这里。那么，就是另一条路了……折返回到和希德勒格他们分开的岔路口，我却没有看到那一高一矮，一黑一白的熟悉身影。一种莫名的惊慌立刻攫住了我的胸口，麻痹的感觉迅速沿着四肢蔓延流向指尖。我不敢耽搁，以最快的速度向着他们之前离开的方向狂奔而去。

不，不能再为那些不切实际的愿望或者无法挽回的过去而被情绪裹挟着走了！

如果我以手中大剑发过誓要守护住我珍视的一切，那我必将守护到底！

混乱的头脑在这一刻变得无比清晰：无论我此前对密斯托的能力抱有过怎样的期待，只要回顾一路走来的，那些和我极为相似又堪堪行差踏错一步坠入万劫不复深渊的人们——无论是伽黎亚族的族长，还是地灵族的嘎埠，或者很久以前同为冒险者的艾达……不，我不能再放任这个错误发展下去了！这个错误可能是因我而起的，我必须亲手终结它。

如果莉艾勒可以终结束缚着她的悲剧过往，那我肯定也能。

我不知道在这条道路的尽头会有什么在等待着我，但这一次，我不会再犹豫，也不会再逃避了。

我一眼就看到了山路尽头那头迎风飘扬的淡蓝色长发，还有站在他身边的，一身白衣的神圣裁判官——伊丝特丽德。在我和密斯托之间，是只能拄着大剑勉强维持自己不要倒下的希德勒格，和已经呜咽着陷入昏迷的莉艾勒。我尽力为莉艾勒和希德勒格稳定了伤势，但眼下还能继续跟密斯托对峙的人，显而易见只剩下我一个人了。

“看来我们选择了正确的方向……”希德勒格一边嘶嘶地抽着气，一边低声向我解释眼前的情况，“那不是密斯托了——不是之前跟我们在一起的那个密斯托了。他从那些野兽身上吸收了太多的以太，结果变成了现在这种怪物……”

我抬头看向密斯托：那张脸庞的轮廓、那双眼睛和那头淡蓝色的长发没有任何改变，但那眼神确实已经不再是我当初在终卫要塞前见到的那个“密斯托”了。当然，那也不是我记忆中的任何人——或者任何人的影子。他的表情依然平静，眼角微微下垂，眼眶中泛着泪光。站在他身前的伊丝特丽德一动不动，仿佛是一具失去了操控者的木偶。

“那已经不是为了别人的幸福而使用的力量了……”希德勒格扶着剑，深深地吸了一口气，“他旁边的伊丝特丽德也是为了排除我们而实体化的怪物——那是莉艾勒心中的黑暗、恐怖和苦涩的记忆变成了实体，是她的恐惧而形成的怪物，甚至比我们在现实中曾经消灭过的本体还要强！”

为了排除我们而擅自使用了我们最痛苦的回忆吗？也就是说，这孩子已经完全清楚我们来到这里的原因，而且也给出了他的回答。他可以用伊丝特丽德来阻止莉艾勒和希德勒格，那么会用谁来阻止我呢？

“对不起，希德勒格，好吓人……所以，我就忍不住搞了点恶作剧……”密斯托嗫嚅着。不过，要把这种几乎夺人性命的事情说成是“恶作剧”，还真是一种完全超脱于人类之上的高傲啊。

我拔出剑横在身前，再一次问出了那个我已经隐约猜到了答案的问题：“密斯托，你究竟是什么人？说出你的真名！”

“我是……密斯托啊。”那双泫然欲泣的眼睛和我对视了几秒，随即垂下，盯着他脚边的地面，“不过，我可能并不配拥有名字……”

我的心脏随着他轻柔的话语剧烈地敲打着胸腔，从他嘴里吐露真相重若千钧：“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏，我是从你的暗黑骑士水晶的以太中诞生的生命。你觉得灵魂水晶中会有什么呢？”他跨前一步，抬头看着我，眼中蕴含的神情不知道该说是怜悯还是高傲，或者二者兼而有之。

灵魂水晶代代相传，其中寄存着每一任持有者的记忆和情感，又作为经验的载体传递给下一任持有者……

密斯托露出了令我后背一阵阵发冷的笑容：“没错，是数百年的历代暗黑骑士的记忆和思念。灵魂水晶本身就是巨大以太和思念的集合……这两样东西在一起，能产生出什么——你应该知道的。”

——蛮神！

多么讽刺的现实啊……我在拂晓中崭露头角，正是从发现自己能够抵抗蛮神的精炼，可以成为对抗蛮神的一把尖刀开始的。从那个时候起，我辗转各地，击杀了各种被怀着不同用心的人们召唤出来的蛮神。可如今，我却在无意中召唤出了蛮神，而我自己还对这一切视若无睹，甚至还对这个“蛮神”怀抱着好像信徒一样不切实际的愿望！

像是知道了我内心的纷乱思绪一样，密斯托的笑容变得稍微温和了一些：“放心吧，我的存在还没有强大到可以被人命名的程度，只是一个不成熟的存在而已……”他摇摇头，神情重新变得肃穆起来，“即使如此，我也继承了大家的思念：想保护重要的人，不想失去重要的人……所有的，历代暗黑骑士的思念。所以，我必须实现——我必须创造一个不会再有‘失去’和‘别离’的世界。为了能够做到这一点，我吸收了必要的以太……”

“你这是在做梦！”我大声喝断了他的话语。这种事情，和吉祥天女精炼伽黎亚族时说的那番话根本没有任何差别。所谓的“没有痛苦”，不过是放弃一切作为活人的精神和意志，逃入迷梦中，浑浑噩噩度此残生罢了。

我不会逃避的！我发过誓，即使如何痛苦，即使经历多么艰难的困境，我都绝对要保持清醒。一个没有痛苦，没有分离也没有失去的世界，也就意味着彻底的静止和终结——也就意味着死亡，即使那不是肉体的死亡。

希德勒格在我的身后冷笑一声：“为了达成这个目的，只为了守护想要守护的人，甚至不惜夺走其他的生命吗？真是任性啊，不愧是暗黑骑士怨念的化身……”

密斯托的表情又变得更冷峻了一分，与我记忆中那两张面容也更远了几分：“那你们呢？你们这一路走来，又杀了多少人，有多少生命在你们剑下破灭，又有多少故事被你们终结？”他往前踏出一步，语气也更加咄咄逼人，“杀戮就是杀戮，这个残酷冷漠的世界把我们都变成了凶手……”

多么陌生的语气，多么高傲的神色，宛如神明一般。

他的脸上放出光芒，犹如白昼骄阳一般无法直视：“所以我将要创造一个全新的世界，一个没有磨难，没有痛苦，没有绝望的世界！一个不存在死亡的世界！在那个世界里，我们永远不必和亲爱的人分别！”

莫名的熟悉感，我仿佛曾经在什么地方也曾经听到过有人说过同样的话，许诺过一个不再有眼泪，只有欢笑的世界。而那些传讲着这样话语的人，对所有坐在台下的听众要求的正是彻底的臣服，是将自己的全副身心交托给他们供奉在讲台之后，隐藏在十字纹样后面的“神”

那也是在哪个我已经想不起来的梦境里吧。可我还记得，那个梦里的“我”，在听完了这番话之后便立刻起身离开了那个挤满了人的大厅，一边走，还一边低声哼唱着“从来就没有什么救世主”这样的战歌。有人跟着“我”离开了，也有人留在那里并且对“我”投下了怜悯的目光……

是的，不管是在那个梦里，还是现在，我都不会接受一个虚伪的幻梦。哪怕清醒的真实充满了痛苦，我也情愿醒着去接受它。

“你难道打算让人们仅仅依靠虚幻的想象和梦境活下去吗？”希德勒格大口大口地喘着粗气，啐了一口，“这种事情怎么可能是我们暗黑骑士的愿望！”

我举起手中的剑对准了密斯托：“是的，这个世界确实很残酷，无常的命运从我身边夺走了太多东西……但，我们还没有堕落到要靠着虚幻的梦境活下去的地步！正是因为愿意直面命运无常的残忍，我才选择了这把大剑。所以，对不起，密斯托，请你回到灵魂水晶里去吧。”

“不要！”精灵少年拼命地摇着头，“我明明听见了寂寞的悲叹！这双眼睛，这把长发，不也正是从你的思念之中而来的吗？！”

那话语仿佛贯穿我胸口的长枪，将我原本藏在心中的一切都完全暴露了出来。

痛……说不清的疼痛从胸口紧紧收拢，压得我喘不过气来，甚至无力维持举起剑的架势。

密斯托的神情重新变得柔和起来，又添上了几分居高临下的悲悯：“只要我足够强大，就可以消除世上的一切悲伤——就由我来创造你们失去的东西，这样就不会再有人悲伤了！”

我深深地吸了一口气，干冷的山间空气从鼻腔灌入，一路下沉到胸腔，又重新带着浑浊的热气原路返回。胸口的疼痛减轻了一些，我重新将视线的焦点聚拢在密斯托身上。

这个还没有完全成型的蛮神还在继续兴高采烈地自说自话：“……对吧，叶达？我会努力让你们都不再寂寞……这样，你会高兴吗？”

即使是从我的灵魂水晶中诞生，即使还没有成为完全体，但现在站在我面前的，已经是一个全然的蛮神了。而面对蛮神，我所能给出的答案只有一个——举起剑，准备战斗。

“怎么会这样……”密斯托的眉头微微皱了一下，随即露出了我从未见过的残忍笑容，“不过就算阻碍我的人是你，我也不会手软的。我已经不是那个只有最后一点以太的我了——已经不是那个只能制造出人们希望的东西的我了……现在的我，甚至可以随意触碰到你心底的黑暗！”

他的眼神略一流转，站在他前面的伊丝特丽德立刻开始念动咒语。不过，这位神圣裁判官并非我的噩梦，她在我身上无法施展出面对希德勒格和莉艾勒的压迫感。这个从莉艾勒噩梦中被唤出的怪物很快在大剑的斩击下失去了人形，回归成一团变幻不定的阴影和以太。

然而下一秒，以太便放射出刺眼的光亮，阴影也随之再次抖动着塑造出一个身着青蓝色制服，皮肤黝黑的阿拉米格男人形象。

——伊尔伯德！接受了泰勒吉·阿代勒吉的钱，将整个拂晓都出卖给乌尔达哈，又把几乎全部阿拉米格解放军精锐出卖给无影，害死了帕帕力莫的罪魁祸首！

还没完……

正如密斯托所夸口的那样，阴影中又走出了一个人，然后又走出一个。

一身白色铠甲从头到脚包得严严实实的帝国女军官，双臂上各焊接着一把和盔甲同样花色的火枪，面甲上永远镂刻着一摸残忍的微笑——莉维亚·萨斯·尤尼乌斯，指挥着帝国军突袭沙之家，杀害了无辜的冒险者同伴只为了逼问出我的下落的扭曲女人。

身穿帝国军重甲，手持动力锤的粗壮男人——我不记得名字，却始终阴魂不散从阿拉米格一直到多玛几番和我交手的帝国军士兵。在和他交手的最后一战不久，就是在爆炸中彻底倒塌的多玛天守阁，还有至今仍活不见人死不见尸的豪雪和夜露。

痛楚一阵接一阵地从胸口袭来，但这痛已经不能再让我意识模糊了。恰恰相反，眼前所见的一切越是刺痛着我的眼睛，如正午的骄阳一般难以直视，越是令我头脑清醒，让我回想起过去的那些经历……

三个阴暗的人影挡在了我和密斯托之间，幼小的蛮神躲在他们身后，用窃窃私语一样的声音低声呢喃着，那声音刚刚好可以传递到我的耳中：“还是不要和我作对了吧？经历了那么多悲伤的你，一定可以理解的。只要继续战斗，就会失去同伴。就算是从战斗中保护了他们，在你无尽的旅途中，大家也还是会离你而去……”他眼角低垂，双手交握在胸前，看着我的眼神不知道该说是怜悯，还是同情，“爱明明是你的力量之源，但只要每前进一步就会失去。多么痛苦……又多么悲伤啊……”

黑暗，说不清的阴影正像帷幔一样在我的身边围拢。山间的声音正慢慢离我远去，但又有回忆中的声音在我的耳边呢喃着，将力量从胸口灌入我的四肢百骸：

_“……_ _敏菲……托我……告诉你……呼啾……躲到，东萨纳兰的……圣阿达玛·兰达玛教会去……啾……对不起，呼啾……请……救救大家……”_

_“……_ _还有你！快离开这里！”_

_“……_ _你们赶快逃离这里！然后把胜利的喜讯告诉城中的百姓！”_

远远的，密斯托的声音还在回响着：“你明明才是……早就是……孤单一人了啊！”

不，不是的！

即使这条路的尽头只有我一个人，就算如此……我的心里也还有大家托付给我的东西啊！

胸中的痛苦尽数化为利刃，随着大剑的挥动，逐一击破三个阴影凝成的人影。

“的确……前行的人是孤独，因为人只能靠自己前进。”沉重的脚步声和熟悉的说话声从我身后传来，一步步向前，“但，如果有擦身而过的人的几句鼓励，如果有人在体力不支时伸出援手……这些微小的奇迹就汇成了她的前进的动力，而她也用自己的经历证明了这一点。”

我循声回头看去，是那个熟悉的，整个人包裹在铁桶一样全身盔甲中的男人——弗雷。尽管全身上下都被同样燃烧着鲜红火焰的阴影包围，但他还是立刻回应了希德勒格喊出的名字。

“我只是幻影。全靠叶达那份苦涩的回忆，再加上密斯托的力量才拥有了实体。但我不可能成为你的敌人，因为我就是你，你就是我。”他隔着铁桶盔和我对视一眼，不知怎的，我仿佛在他眼中看到了笑意，“准备好了吗？”

真没想到，你会如你所说的那样，借由我的眼泪，我的愤怒，化为我为世界而战的力量，前来与我并肩作战。

我深深地吸了一口气，朝他点头，嘴角止不住地向上挑起。

希德勒格的大剑从我们头顶飞过，准确地落在弗雷的身前：“用这把剑！你要是再用不趁手的武器战斗结果输了，我可不原谅你！”

“不……不要啊……不应该是这样的……”瘦小的蛮神瑟缩着，“记忆会变得模糊，回忆也无法触碰……明明永远在一起才是最好的，永远不结束才是最好的……只有永生才是最好的，我会保护你们的！”

阴影从他的长袍下涌起，如波浪一般向前，渐渐凝成实体——正如密斯托威胁的那样，他们中的每一个，都是我漫漫长夜反复惊醒的噩梦中的形象：跟随在暗之战士身边的暗之魔剑士、暗之导师；苍穹骑士团的执钢剑让勒努、光辉剑阿代尔斐尔——那是我所恐惧的未来，也是我所绝望的过去。四个人影，一色白衣，挡在我们和密斯托之间，成为一道拱卫他的人墙。

弗雷摇摇头：“……是的，我也是那样想的。所以，你才会在这里受挫，在肩负着痛苦踏上旅程的我们面前——在我们的力量面前受挫！”

无需再多说什么，弗雷拔起大剑，和我并肩冲向挡在密斯托面前的四个人。两把并行的大剑将噩梦重新斩回阴影，阴影又再度在密斯托的指挥下重新凝聚成形。

苍穹骑士团的成员逐一踏出阴影，与他们一同出现的是暗之巫师和暗之猎人……最后，留在场上和我们对峙的，是暗之战士和泽菲兰——对于我自己的未来最恐怖的末路预言，和夺走了我一生挚爱我却毫无办法的绝望之枪。

不！不是的！

真正的暗之战士已经随着海德林的使者敏菲利亚回去了第一世界，真正的泽菲兰也早已化为蛮神托尔丹一世的一部分，被我亲手消灭在魔大陆了！眼前出现的只是借着记忆中痛苦重新出现的幻影，是我的恐惧的实体化。我曾经战胜过他们，如今他们的阴影也绝不会困住我！

没错，我的过去确实充满了痛苦，无尽的，能轻易让人陷入崩溃的痛苦——可这些痛苦并非没有意义。凭借这些意义，我能够越过苦难，直视那如正午骄阳一样刺眼的死亡、孤独和无意义。

战斗变得漫长，黑暗的巨斧一次又一次地挥出阴影，困住弗雷。以太汇成的长枪一次又一次地投向我，又被我一次次闪身躲开——正如那无数次的噩梦中我所做的那样。对未来的恐惧让我保持警醒，而过往的痛苦则成为我前进的动力。这不是我和什么人之间的战斗，是我对自己的回答，对那千百次漫漫长夜中惊醒后再难入睡时，那个冥冥中严厉的考问者的回答……

沉重的一劈之下，暗之战士和泽菲兰也回归于阴影。再一挥之后，残留在密斯托身边的阴影也翻卷着消失了，再没有更多的噩梦成为具象。

一切都结束了……

“对不起……对不起……我明明说过要让大家在一起……”密斯托颓然地倒在地上，他眼中落下的泪水在流转的以太光辉中闪闪发亮，“别离……真的很寂寞……”

我收起剑，却迈不出步。面对这个孩子，我心中五味杂陈，完全不能像当初面对自己的阴影那样马上就接受他。他是“存在的本源”给我的考问，是指明我前方道路的道标，是我只能凝视却难以触及的存在。

弗雷放下剑，缓步走到密斯托身前，他的身边同样被星星点点的以太光辉包裹着。这光辉在他们之间流转着，映得他们几乎要变得透明了。

“没错……别离很痛苦，很悲伤，甚至会让人感到无比沉重，停下前进的步伐。”弗雷抬起头，他的视线越过了密斯托，看向远处的某个地方，“但人类总会跨越悲伤，继续前进。”

密斯托低头思索了一会儿，又抬起头来，他的神情也变得更加悲伤了：“……是因为忘记了离去的人们吗？”

沉默，浓得化不开的沉默横亘在我们之间。

直到莉艾勒虚弱的声音打破了这沉默：“不是的，他们一直都在我们的心里、记忆里，还有灵魂里活着。就算经历了别离，以后也还会有新的相遇。我们就是这样手牵着手，就是为了把已经逝去的人的记忆和希望传达给未来才能前进。”

“能够承受悲伤，同时继续前进，才是人类的强大之处……”希德勒格慢慢地起身，向前走到我们身边，和我一同并肩面向着已经快要消失的密斯托，“你已经亲身体会到了吧。”

密斯托抬起头看了我一眼，他的目光直直地穿透了我。我苦笑着回看向他，他既然能精准地抓出我最大的恐惧和绝望，那么想来那些更小的痛苦，应该也已经了如指掌了吧。

不知道是不是听到了我刚刚的想法，密斯托马上收回了视线，继续垂头丧气地跪坐着。

弗雷的笑声嘶嘶地穿过铁皮头盔的面罩：“我承认你的想法，能够再次回到现世对我来说也是奇迹。不过你的做法过火了……你，很喜欢暗黑骑士和他们的理想吧？”

密斯托静静地点了一下头：“……我，最喜欢了……那是我的荣耀……”他说着，慢慢站起身，瞟了一眼弗雷，又转头看向我，“对不起……你的以太应该全部还回去了，希望你可以接受我的思念……”

他与弗雷并肩而立，脸上露出了我似曾相识的微笑——那是在教皇厅的天台上，在前往魔大陆的高空中，我曾见过的微笑：“我是从孤高的救济中诞生之人，是拒绝悲伤和别离之人，而你也一样……”

被闪烁流动的以太光辉包裹的两个人走向我，我不自觉地伸出双臂迎向他们，但落入我怀中的只有阴影和最后一丝以太光辉。在擦肩而过的刹那，阴影与光辉也都化为虚无，湮灭于无声吹拂的山风之中。

我闭上眼，听到风中似乎还有低语呢喃：“……在你最幽暗的时刻，在你的至黑之夜，想想我们吧。我们会永远陪在你的身边，因为除此之外我们还能去往何处，除你之外我们又还有何人可挂牵呢？”

原本紧紧锁在胸口的疼痛在这一瞬间骤然炸裂，鼻子里就像是被打翻了一整瓶的酸液一样，眼泪止不住地从我的眼中涌出，沿着脸颊向下滚落。一开始，塞在喉咙口那块热烘烘的东西还能勉强堵住我的哭声，但很快，我就止不住地滑落向那片混沌漆黑的情绪之海中坠落。我只记得自己跪下身，圈住胳膊，然后那哭声便奔涌而出。悲伤和哀悼如无情的巨浪抛卷着我仅剩的理智，几乎要撕裂我的身体，扯碎我的意志，将我整个儿打碎，然后再重新铸造出一个全新的，足以经受住这次淬火的我。


	8. 为了无法忘却的悲伤

等到我的神智重新从那片混沌激荡的情绪之海深处浮上水面，基拉巴尼亚空旷的山间已经只剩下了我独自一人。耳中所能听到的，除了远处山路上商队陆行鸟的鸣叫和山间小鸟的啁啾，便只有呼啸而过的山风了。

希德勒格和莉艾勒给我留下了足够的空间和时间，在返回伊修加德向他们正式告别之前，我还有足够的时间擦干净脸上的泪水，整顿好自己的情绪，将一切都收拾到最好整以暇的状态。

然后，我就要向他们俩，向艾默里克，向伊修加德告别，踏上新的冒险旅程了……

明明已经做好了告别的准备，在忘忧骑士亭听见莉艾勒问候的那声“欢迎回来”，我的心跳还是慢了半拍。

我是冒险者，是注定四处漂泊，居无定所的人，是四海为家的人。可是，每一次被人问候“欢迎回来”时，藏在内心深处的那根最细的琴弦总是会被偷偷拨动，让我下意识地微笑着回答出：“嗯，我回来了。”

希德勒格虽然一边抱怨被我抢尽了风头，但也难得地说了一番柔和的话：“……我不知道你背负了多大的思念，你的痛苦和孤独只有你自己知道……不是，我是想说，我真的非常感激你为我和莉艾勒做的一切。我欣赏你，尊敬你。只要你需要，我们永远都会为你而战。”他的脸开始慢慢涨红，大声地咳了几声，又小声嘟囔道，“毕竟我们也算是一同走在暗黑之道上的同伴，是好朋友，是吧……至少我是这么想的。”

最后的这句话可能已经耗尽了这个敖龙族男人所有的坦率，他马上重新变成我熟悉的那副别扭模样，哼哼唧唧地往后缩了缩。

我轻笑出声，叫来女招待，问她要了三杯伊修加德奶茶，又添了一小罐枫糖浆。浓厚奶香中随热气蒸腾挥发的茶叶芬芳，淡淡的苦涩被清甜的枫糖浆中和……那是在我踏上冒险之旅后，第一次称我为“挚友”的人留给我的最温暖的记忆，是友谊、支持和爱的味道。对我来说，也是“家”的味道。

莉艾勒捧着奶茶，小口小口地啜饮着，一脸虔诚。过了好一会儿，她的目光才从茶杯上移开，瞟了我一眼，然后停留在希德勒格脸上：“对了，密斯托是在灵魂水晶碎掉的时候诞生的吧……可是，为什么会是那个时候呢？”

希德勒格对此猛摇头：“别问我，我能知道才见鬼了。谁会知道灵魂水晶到底是怎么运作的呢，重点是她的灵魂水晶已经重新变回完整一块了，这就够了。”见莉艾勒目光依旧牢牢锁定在他的脸上，希德勒格猛灌一口奶茶，叹了口气，“就像老头子说过的，‘赤心流血，唯人哭泣，灵魂燃烧。暗黑之力由此而来，耗尽一切’……”他看了我一眼，点点头，没继续说下去。

我朝他会意地笑笑，举杯致意，然后一口气喝光了剩下的奶茶。

当然，我已经完全明白了密斯托因何而来，也完全理解了他为何会以那模样出现在我的眼前——

在这座盛满了我最复杂感情的千年古都里，还有一个人——尽管我害怕再和他见面，可我又必须去见见他。我担忧过那曾经在一夜之间压垮我父亲的痛苦会让那位可敬的老人崩溃，然而那一夜之后，他却将他所有的悲痛化为了守护这座大城未来和记录它变迁历史的力量。

那是在我走投无路时，以父亲般的慈祥和友好迎接我，给予我庇护所的可敬长辈；是和我一样被无常命运的残忍刺穿心扉，却又努力挣扎着重新站起来的同行人。

那耀眼的红色独角兽旗帜，那昔日回忆中开心地迎我进门又把我介绍给那位老人的话语，正是引出密斯托的契机。那么，如今已经可以跨过悲伤，准备继续前进的我，应该可以重新去向那位老人打个招呼了吧。

终卫要塞前一如既往的少有人来往，我倚靠在雕像后面，注视着迎风招展的红色独角兽旗帜，为即将要说的话反复打着腹稿。是该问好呢，还是应该道别？要跟他说说我在基拉巴尼亚和东方的见闻吗，还是应该向他问问伊修加德重建的进度和他的近况……？

“咦？叶达阁下，您在这里做什么？”不等我打好腹稿，雕像的后面就传来了那个熟悉的沧桑声音。那是埃德蒙·德·福尔唐大人，福尔唐家族的前任家主，奥尔什方卿的父亲，同时也是我打算前来问候的人。

“今天很冷吧，既然来到这里了，去家里坐坐多好。”他一边说着，一边把我向大宅方向让。

“啊，不……我，也没有什么特别的事情，”我一下子慌了手脚，嘴巴里说出来的全是自己想抽自己两耳光的混乱话语，“会……会打扰大家吧？那个……我只是……呃，不对……那个，您……”

老伯爵呵呵地笑了起来，不由分说地把我拉进了家门。万幸，埃马内兰和阿图瓦雷尔都不在，管家替我们端来了茶，也退出会客室，这让我稍稍安心了一点。白色茶杯中，泛着琥珀色光泽的茶汤被蜂蜜中和了苦味，又掺入了延龄草和甘菊的清香——那是用妮美雅百合花根煎煮出的香草茶。母亲曾经告诉过我，这种茶对干涩的眼睛和心口的疼痛都有着极好的舒缓作用。

“就算没有特定的事情要办，没有特定的消息要谈……”埃德蒙大人隔着茶水的热气朝我微微笑着，“您时常在远方旅行，偶尔能来坐坐也好。”

我喝了一口茶，定了定神，向眼前的老人讲起了我离开伊修加德，前往基拉巴尼亚，然后又去了东方的旅程：对无影和阿拉米格解放军的调查，在巴埃萨长城上被召唤出的蛮神，为了追踪蛮神而越过长城和阿拉米格解放军会合，在神拳痕里遭遇帝国军的突袭，前往东方见到的甲人族和鲶鱼族，在草原上遇见的敖龙族，多玛起义成功，阿拉米格解放军的壮大，芝诺斯的死和阿拉米格的全境解放……

“您知道么，几乎每一天，士兵和商人都会带回关于您的捷报……”

我的脸一下子就烧了起来，感觉自己好像回到了很多年前的晚餐桌边，又变成了那个一边喝着汤一边向哥哥和父亲母亲喋喋不休说着自己作为编外人员跟着神勇队执行任务的经历的小姑娘。那时候，我总是直到一口气都说完了，才被哥哥提醒他已经给父亲看过我们的任务简报了。

老伯爵笑了起来：“……可是这些内容，果然还是从英雄本人的口中听到更好。”

英雄吗？似乎越来越多的人会如此称呼我，可我依然不觉得自己可以称得上英雄。这个称呼总令我有种偷取了别人功劳的感觉，好像自己是一个欺世盗名的骗子一样。不想再继续被这个过于耀眼的称号映照得太尴尬，我立刻转移了话题，向埃德蒙大人问起伊修加德和他的近况。

老伯爵的眼睛立刻就垂了下来：“说来也巧，我刚刚在整理回忆录，也正想和您叙叙旧。哈罗妮眷顾，一走出家门，就看到您正站在广场上……”

是啊，回忆录……从我们别离时算起，这位老人的回忆录应该已经整理了不少了。

“我不得不再次重温我人生中最黑暗的一节……”他陡然停住了话语，端着茶杯的手止不住地颤抖着，一滴泪水从他的眼角落入杯中，然后又一滴……

不必问，不能问。那也是我迄今为止的人生中最黑暗的一夜，而对眼前这位可敬的长辈来说，恐怕会百倍于我……

香草茶的芬芳无言地在我们之间弥漫，那种我以为已经结束的心痛重新攫住了我的胸口——那时候的悲伤，也许永远我都无法放下，也无法忘却吧。

不知过了多久，我才听见老伯爵清了清喉咙，哑着嗓子说道：“奥尔什方……他……度过了非常充实的一生……如果他的名字能够青史留名，那么，我……多少也能感到一点宽慰……”

他低沉地叹息着，慢慢地饮尽杯中的香草茶，又斟了一杯。

是啊，在那之后我拼命地努力着，也是希望他的愿望可以变为现实，让伊修加德真的可以变成守护所有人笑脸的地方。若是千百年之后，当人们回顾历史，能够在想起我的时候也想起种下那个梦想的他，那么他将永远不会落入第三次的死亡。那时候，我们的名字也许会并排地出现历史书里，那样的话，我也就可以借此得到安慰。

很多年前，来自伊修加德的吟游诗人老师将他的怀竖琴留给了我。在我们分别之际，他告诉我，如果遇到了言语无法表达的情绪，就让音乐来替我唱出心中的歌声。如今，我也只能取出怀竖琴，为眼前这位可敬的老人，也为了萦绕在我们心中的悲伤拨动琴弦。

在今天短暂的相聚之后，我们也会再离别。可是如今的我，因着过去所留下的一道道羁绊，已经有了一盏盏照亮回家路程的灯火，也有了一个又一个可以称得上是“家”的地方。

即使如何悲伤，总有一天，我也还会带着那悲伤继续前进下去。

为了心中那永远无法忘却的悲伤，我还会继续握紧手中的大剑，为了守护自己所珍视的一切人，一切事物而奋力战斗下去——直到世界的尽头，直到末日降临，直到生命终结。

【END】


End file.
